The New World 5
by GACfan4Life
Summary: Rick, Michonne, Carl, Sabrina and Daryl are stuck at Terminus in a train car...not only that but they found most of their group plus a few new faces. What does Rick have planned? Will they get out of Terminus safely? Where's Tyreese, Carol, Judith and Beth? And what's up with Sabrina? Daryl/OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The group talked about their journeys as they made objects into weapons while Sabrina sat in the corner. Knees up to her chest, arms circling around her knees and chin resting on her knees as she was in deep thought. How were they going to get out of this place? Sabrina could tell Gareth was smarter then he looked, she knew if they fought back, there were going to be fatalities in the group. And how was she going to tell Daryl that she may not be okay? Sabrina knew she'd have to tell Daryl but right now wasn't the best time since they were trying to get out of this train car and past those fences.

"Sabrina, ya a'right?" Sabrina heard Daryl ask as he kneeled in front of her.

Sabrina wanted to say yes, everything's fine but with the tears that were welled up in her eyes, he'd know that she'd be lying. "I'll tell you if we get out of here."

"Don't be talkin' like tha'. Ya know we're gettin' outta here."

"Daryl I'm not sticking up for them but...Gareth is smarter then we all think. I could read that about him."

"Sabrina, listen ta me. We're gonna ge' outta here. 'Nd when we do, yer gonna tell me wha's the matter with ya 'cause ya haven't been yerself fer a few days."

She nodded softly as he put a kiss to her forehead before standing up and walking to the door to look out the crack. Sabrina stayed in her same spot, holding back the tears while she heard people coming closer to the train car.

"A'right. We go' four of them pricks comin' our way." Daryl announced.

"Y'all know what to do. Go for their eyes first. Then their throats." Rick stated going over to Daryl and looked back to Sabrina quickly with a inward sigh. He knew she was on the verge of a mental breakdown so he didn't badger her about helping out. Rick knew the group would get Sabrina out safely.

"Get your backs to the walls on either end of the car. Now." One guy on the outside said.

The group stayed in their attack positions. Sabrina tilted her head up when she heard the top of the train car open and something was dropped inside. Everyone looked at it dumbfounded until Abraham yelled move. When that one word left his lips, the thing went off. In a matter of seconds it was smokey, everyone coughing, feeling light headed and people with masks barged in. That's the only thing Sabrina heard and saw before she blacked out from the smokey contents. When Sabrina finally woke up from her corner, she noticed some were gone. She shot up quickly, which was a bad move, her head started spinning so she leaned up against the wall.

"You ok?" Looking up towards the voice, Sabrina glared at the dark haired girl named Tara.

"Stay the hell away from me. You may have everyone else fooled but not me. I saw you down there with the governor." Sabrina hissed lowly so only Tara could hear. "I don't want to hear any excuses either. If one tiny dead skin cell on your body hurts my family, I **will** be the one to take you out. Do you understand?"

All Tara could do was nod and back away fearfully. While the others talked, Sabrina slid down the wall back into her corner. She was hoping and praying that Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Bob made it back to them unharmed. Sabrina didn't have any idea what the four of them were going through right now, probably something that would make her stomach turn. Why would they keep people locked into train cars?...Besides of protection for Gareth's group. She was snapped out of all her bad thoughts when she heard an explosion that shook the entire train car.

"What the hell was that?" Sabrina asked standing up with panic written on her face.

The group tried to get the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Abraham growled out hitting the door.

"Someone hit them. Maybe our people got free." Sasha said.

"Excuse me." Eugene said as he was playing with something then kneeled in front of the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosita asked.

"I might me able to use this shell to compromise the door. From the sound of things, there might not be anybody left to open it."

"You don't know that!" Sabrina yelled.

"Hey. My dad's going to be back. They all are." Carl said walking up to the group.

"They are. And we need to get ready to fight our way out of here when they do." Maggie commented.

"Thank you!" Sabrina said.

Just when those words left her lips, a walkers hand could be seen trying to get into the train car. Sabrina backed up against the farthest wall taking deep breaths to calm herself down. This wasn't new, they dealt with walkers 24/7 so why was she so scared now? It had to be because there were dozens of walkers walking around what used to be a secured place, gunshots, explosions and they were pretty much defenseless.

"What's the cure Eugene?" Sasha asked, breaking Sabrina's thoughts and the silence that filled the train car.

"It's classified."

"You don't know what's going to happen." Michonne said.

"You leave him be." Abraham warned.

"We need to keep working." Maggie chimed in.

"Yeah, but it's time to hear it. We don't know what's coming next."

"Exactly, we have the right to know." Sabrina growled out glaring at everyone. "If this outbreak never happened, we wouldn't have to be going from place to place. My daughter would still be alive."

"What's next is we get out of this." Tara said.

"Even if I told you all, even if I provided step-by-step instructions complete with illustrations and a well-composed FAQ and I went red-ring, the cure would still die with me."

"That tells me you're bullshitting us because you don't know the actual cure." Sabrina stated dryly.

Abraham gave her a dirty look before glancing back to Eugene. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"The best-case scenario, we step out into a hellstorm of bullets, fire, and walkers. I'm not fleet of foot. I sure as hell can't take a dead one down with sharp buttons and hella confidence."

"Yeah, but we can and we will." Michonne stated

"You don't owe us anything. Not yet. But we just want to hear it." Sasha provoked.

"You don't have to." Rosita said.

It was silent for a few moments before Eugene stood up to start his explanation. Sabrina rolled her eyes but listened to the conversation anyway.

"I was part of a 10-person team at the Human Genome Project to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases. Pathogenic microorganisms with pathogenic microorganisms. Fire with fire. Interdepartmental drinks were had, relationships made, information shared. I am keenly aware of all the details behind fail-safe delivery systems to kill every living person on this planet. I believe with a little tweaking on the terminals in DC, we can flip the script. Take out every last dead one of them. Fire with fire. All things being equal, it does sound pretty badass."

"So let's get back to work."

Before anyone could get back to work, something was banging up against the train car door. Sabrina jumped up thinking it was another walker but when it opened with Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob on the other side a smile spread across her face. The rest of the group fled the train car and went to the fence like Rick said. Daryl handed Sabrina a knife real quick as he took out a walker with a pipe. As the group ran towards the fence, they took out walker after walker to get make a clear path.

"Up and over." Rosita instructed.

They got Eugene over first, then Carl, Sabrina, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Michonne, Bob, Rosita, Rick and Abraham. After getting out they ran a bit into the woods then started walking the rest of the way. Sabrina never left Daryl's side as they walked, she felt like she was going to weep like a baby. Daryl leaned down suddenly and started uncovering the bag of weapons and Sabrina stayed by his side, Rick started helping too.

"The hell are we still around here for?" Abraham asked.

"Guns, some supplies. Go along the fences. Use the rifles. Take out the rest of 'em." Rick explained.

"What?" Bob asked.

"They don't get to live."

Sabrina raised her eyebrow at that statement, that wasn't the Rick she knew.

"Rick, we got out. It's over." Glenn said calmly.

"It's not over till they're all dead." Rick stated as he examined the weapons.

"The hell it isn't. That place is on fire. Full of walkers." Rosita chimed in.

"I'm not dicking around with this crap. We just made it out."

"The fences are down. They'll run or die." Maggie said.

"They're right Rick. They're as good as dead. We need to save the ammo for the real threat." Sabrina said as she clung to Daryl.

Daryl looked over hearing soft footsteps, Sabrina looked up at him with confusion when she felt his body tense up. She was about to ask what was wrong but she looked to where he was looking and Sabrina had the same shocked expression. Not too far was Carol, safe and sound. Her and Daryl ran to Carol, giving the woman a giant bear hug.

"Did you do that?" Rick's voice rang out as the couple broke away from Carol.

Carol tried to hold back the tears as she barely nodded. Rick hugged her tightly, trying to hold back his own tears. Sabrina stayed clinging to Daryl with tears running down her cheeks with a smile.

"You have to come with me." Carol said as her and Rick pulled apart.

The group looked at each other curiously before following Carol further into the woods. As they walked Carol gave Sabrina her throwing knives back and gave Daryl his crossbow back. As they walker hastily up the path, a cabin came into view with someone closing the door. Sabrina gasped loudly seeing that it was Tyreese, who was also holding Judith. Rick, Carl and Sasha went running to them. Rick quickly but carefully took Judith from Tyreese to hug her tightly. Sasha hugged her brother as she cried happily. Sabrina held onto Daryl watching the happy reunion as she cried again as Daryl hugged her close, laying kisses on top of her head. The couple went up to Rick and Carl to check on baby Judith as Carol and Tyreese talked for a second. Rick handed Judith over to Sabrina so he could do a quick look-over at the woods. While he done that Sabrina smiled at Judith, running her hands through the baby's hair with Daryl standing next to her smiling softly at the baby.

"I don't know if the fire is still burning."

"It is." Carol said aloud.

"Yeah. We need to go." Rick stated.

"Yeah, bu' where?" Daryl asked.

"Somewhere far away from there."

"You want me to take Judith?" Carl asked Sabrina.

"Sure, you're her big brother after all." Sabrina smiled as she handed Judith over to Carl. Once he left she turned to Daryl. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothin'. Ya don't need ta know wha' they were gonna do. We're safe from 'em."

Sabrina nodded gently as she softly kissed him. "And Daryl...I need to tell you something."

Before Daryl could ask anything Rick said 'Let's go' and the group headed back to the train tracks, walking away from Terminus.


	2. Chapter 2

As a clearing in the woods came up, Rick told the group that they'd be staying here for the night. When the group made it to the clearing Sabrina sat down on a log a little ways away from the group with a worn out sigh. Looking around she saw Daryl standing by her, Carl sitting down with Judith to give her a drink, Rick was talking to an out of place Tara, Maggie and Glenn were with each other...like usual, Abraham's gang were with each other, while Tyreese, Bob, Sasha and Carol kept a look out. Sabrina took Daryl's hand as she looked up at him and tugged him gently down to the log.

"Daryl, what were the Terminus people going to do to us?" She asked lowly as he sat next to her.

"Shorty-"

"Daryl, please?"

Daryl let out a tired sigh as he looked over to his wife. "Cannibals."

"You mean-" Sabrina became white as a ghost.

"Tha's righ'. If we stayed on their good side, we were gonna end up eatin' other humans. Bu' since we go' on their bad side, we were gonna be the food."

Sabrina's mind was reeling and her stomach was turning, she was glad they got out of there. Daryl seen the distress in her face and quickly changed the subject.

"Didn't ya have somethin' ya wanted ta tell me?"

She pushed the horrible thoughts and images out of her head when her husband spoke. Hearing his question made Sabrina nervous, she swallowed a lump in her throat, letting out a shaky breath.

"Well um..." Sabrina played with the hem of her worn out shirt. "Daryl...I'm pregnant."

"Yer wha'?" He asked blinking in confusion. "Ya took a test at the prison 'nd it said ya weren't."

"That test was wrong. That night we found Rick, I decided to take two at the same time and they both read positive. It explains why I've been throwing my guts up."

She watched Daryl's face turn white but it still remained expressionless. Silence past them for a few moments before Sabrina spoke up again.

"Daryl?...You're making me nervous, say something. Please."

Daryl ran his hand through his hair as he got up. "I'm gonna go find some food then take watch. Ya need some sleep." Before Sabrina could comment, he was already over to Rick talking him that he was going to find food and take watch.

Sabrina sat there in shock, she couldn't believe that Daryl blew her off like that. Back at the prison when she took the test, she heard sadness in his voice when the results were negative. She knew bringing a baby into this world wasn't a smart move and could be dangerous for everyone but it was too late now. Letting out an irritated sigh, Sabrina sunk off the log and to the ground, pulling out a blanket to cover herself up. She was too upset to eat, all she wanted to do was cry and be left alone. Hours later Sabrina felt a hand on her back, rubbing gently, opening her eyes with a groan she looked over to see Daryl.

"What?"

"It's time ta ge' up 'nd movin'."

Sabrina sat up, letting the morning rays hit her face as she seen Daryl put a plate of cooked squirrels on her lap.

"Ya need ta eat. We wan' the baby somewha' nourished 'nd healthy." He said getting up.

"Daryl, don't distance yourself from me because of this." Sabrina watched him shift the crossbow before walking away without another word.

Letting out a sigh, Sabrina ate the few squirrels that were on her plate before standing up, folding the blanket and putting it in her bag. Once the group was ready, they followed Rick further into the woods, not really knowing where they were going. Sabrina seen Daryl talk to Rick real quick before taking off in a different direction. She wanted to follow after Daryl but she didn't, Sabrina shook her head and kept following the group. She couldn't understand why he was so pissed at her, getting pregnant wasn't entirely her fault, it took two to tango. With each passing minute, her mind wandered deeper into the pregnancy situation. How was she going to survive the birth? Lori didn't and Hershel wasn't with them anymore. So giving birth was going to be twenty times worse and scary. She was brought out of her thoughts when leaves rustled and everyone brought their weapons out.

"We surrender." Daryl's voice came as he walked back to the group with a whole bunch of squirrels strapped to him.

The group relaxed and began their journey again. Sabrina walked by Daryl's side silently as he talked to Rick.

"No tracks. No nothin'."

"So whatever you heard last night..."

"It's more wha' I felt. If someone was watchin' us, there would have been somethin'."

Sabrina looked up at Daryl curiously as Rick whistled softly, telling everyone to keep close and started talking with Abraham.

"What do you mean you felt someone watching? Could it have been an animal?"

"I don't know shorty. Jus' had tha' feelin'."

Sabrina was waiting for his had to lay on the small of her back reassuringly but it never did which caused her to frown more. Looking around, she seen that everyone was lost in their own land before looking back to Daryl.

"Daryl, quit trying to pull away from this situation. This isn't entirely my fault, it takes a woman and a man to make this happen." She hissed lowly so only he could hear.

Daryl was about to say something until a man's scream echoed through the woods. Carl coaxed Rick to go to the screams, which everyone else went too. When they got to the clearing the group saw a black man in a preacher's outfit on top of some boulders trying to stay away from a few walkers. Carl shot one, Rick tackled and stabbed one, Carol stabbed one and Daryl fired an arrow through one's head.

"We're clear. Keep watch." Rick said to the group before looking back to the guy. "Come on down."

The black male came down from the boulders slowly, looking uneasy. Sabrina went over to Daryl as the guy landed on his feet.

"You okay?" She called out softly to the guy.

He closed his eyes, turning his head and threw his guts up. Sabrina scrunched up her nose and turn to Daryl, seeing him scratch the back of his head in a 'really?' type fashion.

"Sorry. Yes. Thank you. I'm Gabriel." The man finally spoke after he collected himself.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Rick said, getting to the point.

"Do I look like I would have any weapons?" Gabriel chuckled nervously.

"We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like." Abraham piped up.

"I have no weapons of any kind. The word of God is the only protection I need."

"Sure didn't look like it." Daryl spoke softly, finally resting a hand on Sabrina's back.

Sabrina jumped lightly from the sudden contact, she crossed her arms and hid her smile. She wasn't going to let Daryl off the hook that easily. She turned her attention back to the situation at hand with this Gabriel character.

"I called for help. Help came." Gabriel was greeted with silence so he spoke again "Do you have- have any food? Whatever I- I had left, it just hit the ground."

"We've got some pecans." Carl extended his arm with a towel full of pecans.

"Thank you." Gabriel said taking the towel then looked to Judith when she cooed. "That's a beautiful child. Do you have a camp?"

"No. Do you?" Rick asked hastily.

"I have a church."

"Hold your hands above your head." Rick instructed. Gabriel done what he was asked and Rick searched him for weapons. "How many walkers have you killed? Turn around."

"From what we just witnessed I'd say none." Sabrina mumbled.

Gabriel turned around and Rick searched him more. "Not any, actually."

"How many people have you killed?"

"None." Gabriel answered another one of Rick's questions.

"Why?" Rick asked as he finished the body search.

Sabrina's eyebrow rose curiously to Rick's question, something in Rick changed...

"Because the Lord abhors violence." Gabriel said.

"What have you done? We've all done something."

"I'm a sinner. I sin almost every day. But those sins, I confess them to God, not strangers."

"You said you had a church?" Michonne chimed in, trying to give Gabriel a break from the intense interrogation.

Gabriel looked to Michonne and nodded a bit.

"Then let's go before we burn up out here." Sabrina said smiling softly.

Rick nodded, telling Gabriel to lead the way. It was silent for a few moments while the group followed Gabriel.

"Hey, earlier, were you watching us?"

"I keep to myself. Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?"

"No, people are worse." Daryl said.

"Well, I wasn't watching you. I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since it all started. That was the furthest I've gone before today. Or maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm lying about everything and there's no church ahead at all. Maybe I'm leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels." Gabriel chuckled at his obviously bad joke.

The group slowed down and Daryl circled Gabriel a bit, which made the man nervous.

"Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired."

"Yeah, it does." Daryl said giving the guy a warning look.

The rest of the journey was quiet, they finally made it out of the woods and to a small white church named St. Sarah's Church. Gabriel went up to the steps and was about to open the doors until Rick spoke up.

"Hold up. Can we take a look around first? We just want to hold on to our squirrels." Rick went up the stairs with his hand extended.

Gabriel handed over the keys and Rick unlocked the door. Daryl told Sabrina to wait outside until the place had been checked. Sabrina nodded and leaned up against the wooden fencing waiting for the all clear. She heard Abraham talking to Gabriel about a bus in the back but didn't pay much attention. Minutes later Daryl came back out and motioned for her to come into the church. The group headed into the church and Sabrina sat down in one of the last pews. Sabrina smiled as Daryl sat down next to her and pulled her down so she could rest her head in his lap.

"I'm sorry for bein' a jackass the past couple a days Sabrina." Daryl said softly as he looked down at her, resting his hand gently on her stomach. "I was jus' surprised 'nd I'm worried..."

"I know Daryl, so am I." Sabrina said softly as she rested her hand on his. "We'll figure something out."

The couple shared a quiet and peaceful silence between them until Daryl finally spoke up.

"I should try ta find a bit more food 'nd water fer the group."

Sabrina nodded as she slowly sat up so he could get up. "That's probably a good idea."

Daryl opened up her bag and took out a couple of blankets, he wadded the first one up and put it on the pew.

"Rest yer head on tha'. I wan' ya ta ge' some rest."

Sabrina laid back down, putting her head on the makeshift pillow while Daryl covered her up with the other. "I'll be back shortly." He leaned over, capturing her lips in a soft kiss before heading out of the church.

Sabrina got comfortable as she heard Rick talk to Carl about keeping an eye open and having his guard up while everyone was going to get supplies. After the church was closed and locked up, Sabrina closed her eyes with a sigh and fell asleep. A few short hours later Sabrina woke up to see that night had fallen and candles were lit in the front of the church.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Michonne joked. "Come get some food."

Sabrina laughed softly as she pushed the blanket off of her and went to the front to get a plate of beans. After getting a plate of beans she stood next to Daryl with a smile.

"Get everything okay?"

"Yeah. It was pretty peaceful fer once."

"I'd like to propose a toast." Abraham's voice rang out which caused everyone to stop talking. "I look around this room and I see survivors. Each and every one of you has earned that title. To the survivors."

Everyone cheered in their own way, Daryl and Sabrina sat down on the floor next to each other and started eating.

"Is that all you want to be? Wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, forage for food, go to sleep at night with two eyes open, rinse and repeat? 'Cause you can do that. I mean, you got the strength. You got the skill. Thing is, for you people, for what you can do, that's just surrender. Now, we get Eugene to Washington and he will make the dead die and the living will have this world again. And that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked over to Daryl with a 'Is he really ruining this happy moment?' look. Daryl grunted in response as he forked another bite into his mouth. Everyone was still silent as the redhead talked.

"Eugene, what's in DC?"

"Infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even of this foobar magnitude. That means food, fuel, refuge. Restart."

"However this plays out, however long it takes for the reset button to kick in, you can be safe there. Safer than you've been since this whole thing started. Come with us. Save the world for that little one. Save it for yourselves. Save it for the people out there who don't got nothing left to do except survive."

Sabrina and Daryl looked at each other, if they went and got this cured, that meant they'd live a normal life. Their unborn baby would be safe from those rotting corpses. They wouldn't have to be on the run every few minutes. Rick let out a chuckle and Judith cooed, which made everyone chuckle a bit.

"What was that? I think she knows what I'm about to say. She's in. If she's in, I'm in. We're in."

Everyone clapped in agreement and went back to their conversations. Sabrina and Daryl finished up their food and threw their plates away before heading back to the pew that they were at earlier. Sabrina rested her head against Daryl's leg again as he sat down.

"It's going to be a long road trip but it's going to be well worth it." Sabrina said softly.

"It is. We won't have ta worry 'bout those walkers anymore. Our baby will be safe." Daryl said.

She smiled brightly, leaning up she captured his lips lovingly before resting her head against his leg again. Sabrina let out a soft sigh feeling Daryl's fingers run through her hair. A short time later Sabrina fell into a peaceful sleep again, one she hadn't been in for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Panicked voices. That's what Sabrina woke up to, everyone's panicked voices. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and observed the scene. Sabrina tilted her head with confusion when Sasha said three members of the group were missing. Looking around she noticed that Sasha was right, Bob, Daryl and Carol were gone. Getting up from the pew Sabrina walked slowly up to the front of the church as Sasha pulled out her knife, which caused everyone to panic more.

"Who's out there?" Sasha asked, closing in on Gabriel.

"I- I don't have anything - to do with this."

"Where are our people?"

"I don't have anything to-"

"Where are our people?!"

"Please, I don't have anything to do with this."

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest watching, Sasha could be scary when she needed to be. She just hoped that Daryl was alright and that Gabriel was telling the truth about not being connected to the disappearances. If he was connected then his life would be more of a living hell.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Rick asked calmly as Sasha backed away.

"Please, I-"

"You working with someone?"

"I'm alone. I'm alone. I was always alone."

"What about the woman in the food bank, Gabriel? What did you do to her? 'You'll burn for this.' That was for you. Why? What are you gonna burn for, Gabriel? What? What did you do? What did you do?!" Rick asked, lunging at Gabriel for a scare factor.

"I lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night. I always- They started coming, my congregation. Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were scared. They were- they were looking for a safe place, a place where they felt safe. And it was so early. It was so early. And the doors were still locked. You see it was my choice. There were so many of them and they were trying to pry the shutters and banging on the sidings, screaming at me. And so the dead came for them. Women. Children. Entire families calling my name as they were torn apart, begging me for mercy. Begging me for mercy. Damning me to hell. I buried their bones. I buried it all. The Lord sent you here to finally punish me. I'm damned. I was damned before. I always lock the doors. I always lock the doors." Gabriel said, spilling his guts out sobbing.

Sabrina frowned and looked to the ground at her feet. She couldn't begin to imagine on how much Gabriel was hurting on the inside but she did know about being and feeling alone. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone whistling...from the outside.

"Glenn?" Sabrina asked uncrossing her arms walking over to him to look outside too.

"There's something- there's someone outside lying in the grass."

"Sasha." Rick said going after her as she made her way out the door.

Rick told Sabrina to stay put as he and the others went outside. Her eyes grew wide in shock when she heard Sasha crying Bob's name as they brought him in. Rick shot off his gun a few times then came inside and locked the doors. The group laid Bob in the aisle of the church and Sabrina gasped when she saw his leg was gone from the knee down.

"Bob what happened?" She asked kneeling next to him.

"I was in the graveyard. Somebody knocked me out. I woke up outside this place.  
It looked like a school. It was that guy, Gareth. And five other ones. They were eating my leg right in front of me. Like it was nothing. All proud like they had it all figured out."

"Why did you go out there in the first place? Was Daryl and Carol with them?" Sabrina asked frantically.

"I needed some air." Bob grunted a bit. "Gareth said they drove off." He groaned.

Sabrina's mind went blank, why would those two go off together?She tried shaking the bad thoughts away so they could tend to Bob.

"He's in pain. Do we have anything?" Sasha asked.

"I think there are pill packets in the first aid kit." Rosita said softly.

"Save 'em."

"No." Sasha said to Bob.

"Really." Bob sat up with difficulty and showed everyone his shoulder.

Everyone stared in shock, Sabrina's eyes started to water.

"It happened at the food bank." Bob explained.

Bob laid back down with the help of Sasha.

"There's a sofa in my office. I know it's not much but..." Gabriel piped up.

"Thank you." Sasha said looking over to Gabriel.

"I got him." Tyreese said standing up, as did the others.

Sabrina got up and sat down in the nearest pew trying to process everything that's happened in the short few days while rick talked to Gabriel. Sabrina and Daryl find Rick. Kill Joe's gang. She finds out that she's pregnant. They go to Terminus only to be locked in train cars to be eaten. They escape, thanks to Carol. They're reunited with Judith, Tyreese and Carol. Sabrina tells Daryl that she's pregnant. Daryl acts like a jackass to the news. They save Gabriel. They have shelter and food because of Gabriel. Daryl apologizes for being a jackass to her. She falls asleep only to wake up to Bob getting partially eaten and bit...while Daryl and Carol drove off together. Why did the two of them go off together? Did it boil down to Daryl didn't want to take responsibility in being a father? Or were those two secretly infatuated with each other? Or was it Sabrina's hormones getting the better of her? Letting out an annoyed groan, she rested her forehead against the pew in front of her. And she was more annoyed hearing Abraham speaking up.

"Time for a reality check. We all need to leave for DC right now."

"We? We are not leaving without Daryl!" Sabrina said jumping up, glaring at the redheaded male.

"Daryl and Carol are gonna be back. We're not going anywhere without them." Rick said.

"I respect that, but there's a clear threat here to Eugene. I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier. So if y'all won't come, good luck to you. We'll go our separate ways."

"Eugene's survived this long, he and D.C can last for a bit longer. But if you can't wait to leave, more power to you. Bye. Au revoir. Adiós. Arrivederci. Don't let the door hit you on your ass." Sabrina said walking away to check on Bob. "How are you doing Bob?"

"Good as I can be." Bob grunted trying to sit up.

"Don't, I don't want you in anymore pain then you already are." Sabrina frowned with tears prickling her eyes.

"Sabrina..." He extended his hand out and touched her cheek. "Don't cry, save the tears for something more important.

She was about to say something but Sasha came in, Sabrina wiped her tears quickly before standing up.

"I'll let you guys have some time alone." Sabrina said softly before turning back to Bob and squeezed his hand. "I'll see you later." She pecked the top of his hand before exiting the room.

When she exited the room she leaned up against the wall, closing her eyes to regain her composure. Rick came up to Sabrina, rubbing her arms comfortingly.

"I know Sabrina..."He said softly and pulled her in for a hug, which she returned. "We've made a plan. You, Carl, Judith, Bob, Tyreese, Rosita, Eugene and Gabriel will stay here while the rest of us head out. Me and the others are going to sneak attack Gareth and his group. I want you, Carl, Judith, Ty, Rosita, Eugene and Gabriel to be locked in Bob's room. Understand?"

All Sabrina could do was nod. "Ok. We're leaving in a few so go to the room where Bob is. Lock it and stay put."

"Alright." She said as the two of them let go.

Once Rick and a few others left, Gabriel shut the doors and everyone else hid quietly in a room. It was silent for several moments until the front doors of the church squeaked open. Sabrina's heart rate spiked as she tried to keep her breathing silent and under control. She seen Carl take out his gun and aim it to the office door, ready to shoot anyone that came through it.

"Well, I guess you know we're here. And we know you're here. And we're armed. So there's really no point in hiding anymore." Gareth's voice rang out. "We've been watching you. We know who's here. There's Bob, unless you've put him out of his misery already. And Eugene. Rosita. Martin's good friend Tyreese. Sabrina. Carl. Judith. Rick and the rest walked out with a lot of your guns. Listen, we don't know where you all are, but this isn't a big place. So let's just stop this now before things get more painful than they need to be."

Sabrina sat there quietly on the floor with her knees up to her chest trying to keep calm. She jumped when the doorknob started rattling, she buried her face into her knees to keep silent.

"Look, you're behind one of these two doors and we have more than enough firepower to take down both. Can't imagine that's what you all want."

They heard a gun cock on the outside of the door and heard the creaking of the floor again.

"How about the priest? Father, you help us wrap this up, we'll let you walk away from this. How about the radiant Sabrina? I know your secret. One look at you and I knew you were expecting a baby." Gareth provoked.

Sabrina gasped silently as her hand made it's way to her belly when Gareth stated that she was pregnant. Everyone looked at her in shock then put their attention back to the door, hearing Gareth again.

"It would be awful to have to kill you and your unborn child. I'm sure your husband Daryl would be devastated to see you laying in a pool of your blood and his offspring dead inside of you. Just open the door and you can go. You can take the baby with you. What do you say?"

Sabrina was on the verge of a panic attack as Gareth drew closer. She jumped suddenly when Judith cried. 'Shit!' her mind screamed as she crawled to Judith.

"Shh." Sabrina said quietly as she rubbed Judith's stomach.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll keep the kid. I'm starting to like this girl." Gareth's voice was now at the door. " It's your last chance right now to tell us you're coming out."

They could hear mumbling but couldn't make out what Gareth was saying. Before anything happened to them, they heard bodies fall to the floor. Sabrina let out a relieved sigh, knowing that it was Rick and them. And it was music to their ears when they heard Rick's voice and a pained cry come from Gareth. Sabrina could hear Gareth talking about how they saved people then changed. Tyeese finally opened the doors and peeked out before wandering back into the room. Sabrina got up to see and wished she hadn't...there was blood everywhere and Gareth's looked like he got mauled by a wild animal. Sabrina darted for the front doors and down the steps. She doubled over at the side of the steps, throwing her guts up. That wasn't out of protection, that was out of pure rage, Rick had changed. Sabrina slid down the exterior wall, letting her head fall back against the siding with a sigh. She didn't know how long she was out there until someone was shaking her lightly. Letting out a yelp, she opened her eyes to see that it was morning and to see Rick.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry. You ok Sabrina?"

"Yeah...just needed some air." She looked around. "How long was I out here?"

"For a few hours. I kept coming out here to make sure you were alright." Rick helped her up. "Everything's cleaned up now..."

Sabrina nodded silently as she brushed herself off and frowned when she saw Tyreese carry Bob's wrapped up body out. After the group had a little service for him, Abraham and his gang went to the bus. Rick and him exchanged a few words before they took off. Sabrina sat on the steps enjoying hearing the bugs and birds making noise for once instead of hearing walkers. She finally headed inside to take a nap in one of the pews, Sabrina had to get caught up on some sleep. Hours past until she was awoken by the doors opening up. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she let out a groan, noticing that it was nightfall again.

"Everything ok?" She asked looking to the doors and gasped loudly not believing her eyes. "Daryl?"

Before he could get a grunt out, Sabrina had tackled him in a paralyzing hug and sobbed uncontrollably. For that moment, nothing else mattered, it was just her and Daryl.


	4. Chapter 4

What felt like a century, which in reality was minutes, Sabrina finally released Daryl from the hug. She then leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing Daryl all over his dirty sweaty face.

"I'm sorry Shorty. I followed Carol ta see why she was gonna leave the us...bu' the car tha' took Beth, passed us 'nd we followed it the bes' we could." Daryl whispered to her.

She looked into his eyes surprised. "The car passed by you?"

"Yeah. We followed it then ran inta him." Daryl said pointing his thumb behind him to a black boy that looked to be about Beth's age. "Tol' us him 'nd Beth tried escapin' a hospital bu' they captured Beth."

"Ok...then where's Carol?" Sabrina asked, even though she didn't really care. The reason for not caring was because she knew Carol had a crush on Daryl since the camp and she was welcomed back in open arms but wanted to be on her own anyway.

"While leavin' a buildin' Carol was the first one ta go out. A car came outta nowhere. Purposely hit her 'nd took off with her."

She looked over to the new boy curiously. "Do you have a name?"

The boy nodded as he limped forward slowly. "Noah." He extended his hand.

"Sabrina." She smiled shaking his hand. "Why don't you sit down so I can wrap your ankle?"

He nodded and limped to one of the pews. Sabrina went to get the first aid kit with Daryl right behind her.

"Where is everybody?"

"Well..." Sabrina stopped talking for a moment to keep her emotions in check. "Turns out Gareth and a few others survived. They captured Bob...ate part of his leg. And Bob revealed that he got bit at the food bank..." She looked up at him sadly. "He died yesterday..."

Daryl frowned while nibbling at his bottom lip, he had no words.

"And Abraham's group along with Glenn, Maggie and Tara are heading to D.C with that bus..."

Daryl scowled and grumbled. "He jus' couldn't wai' another damn day?"

"Guess not. Abraham and Rick had an alpha male argument the night before about it. Glenn broke it up though...and everyone knows that we're having a baby thanks to Gareth. When he looked at me the first time, he knew."

"Where's Gareth's body now?" Daryl growled out.

"They burnt it." She sighed. "Daryl, Rick's changed again...when he killed Gareth with the red handled machete, it wasn't out of protection, it was rage. Rick slaughtered him."

Daryl sighed, ruffling his hair. "Le's jus' hope he snaps outta it. Tha's all we can do righ' now Sabrina. Where is he righ' now?"

"Last time I saw him he went into that room with Carl and Judith." She said pointing to one of the offices.

He nodded. "I'll go talk ta him. 'Nd make a plan on gettin' Beth 'nd Carol back."

Sabrina nodded. "I better get Noah's ankle wrapped up then me and you can get some sleep. No buts, we both need sleep."

Daryl grunted and shooed her away. "Go ge'. I'll see ya in a few."

Nodding, Sabrina pecked Daryl's cheek before heading to Noah. Noah was pretty quiet while she bandaged Noah's leg, she didn't know if he was shy, nervous or tired. She had a feeling that he was nervous and tired though...if he was shy, he wouldn't have introduced himself and shook her hand.

"You don't have to nervous around us. If you know Beth and was nice to her then we're your friends too." Sabrina smiled softly at Noah.

He nodded with a small smile. "We covered each other's backs at the hospital. And that's why I'm going back with you guys to help her get out."

"You sure? I mean you can barely walk."

"I'm the only one that knows where the hospital's at. When they took off with the gray haired lady, Daryl said that we needed back up."

"And he's right." She sighed, finishing on wrapping Noah's ankle then stood up. "Nothing is ever easy when it comes to the group. There's always something or someone coming after us...and I don't mean the walkers. We always show up at the wrong times..."

"I understand that."

Just then Michonne walked up to them with a soft smile.

"Oh, this is Michonne, she's going to give you some food then you need to rest. We've got a big day later, we need all the rest that we can get."

Noah nodded to Sabrina and Sabrina headed to the pew that she had been sleeping on. It wasn't long until Daryl plopped down next to her tiredly. He pulled her on top of them as he leaned back to lay down and she gladly laid on top of him. Before anyone knew it, they were out like a light. Morning finally showed itself and Sabrina was woken up from Daryl shifting below her and rubbing her back. Letting out a yawn Sabrina sat up in time for Rick to come over to them. He told them what they needed to do to the church and what they were going to do when they got to the hospital before walking off to tell the others.

"Daryl, I'm coming with you guys."

"No yer no'. Yer gonna stay here where it's safe. I don't wan' ya 'nd our baby hur'."

"I understand that but I want to help out. I feel like I'm doing nothing for the group and I feel like I'm limited on what I can do." Sabrina said as the others started to break things down in the church.

"Ya are helpin' ou'. By stayin' here 'nd stayin' safe. Ya won't be alone, Carl, Michonne, lil' ass kicker 'nd Gabriel will be here."

"What am I supposed to do here with them then? We know Carl and Michonne can do just fine on protecting themselves, Judith and Gabriel." She let out a sigh. "Daryl I'm going, whether you like it or not. Then we'll be even for you just running off in the middle of the night." Sabrina went over to the piles of wood and picked a few up. "But before we leave, I'm going to help with the windows."

Sabrina took a hammer and some nails before heading outside as Daryl glared at her retreating frame. She started to board up one side of the church by herself while Michonne, Rick and Carl were on the other side doing the same thing. When Sabrina was done she let out a sigh and slid down the wall to sit in thought. When they got to the hospital, what should they expect? Was it going to be easy? Then again, nothing was ever easy. After a few hours of making the church safe, Rick, Tyreese, Sasha, Noah, Daryl and Sabrina headed to the box truck that Daryl hot wired to get back here. They went through the woods a bit to get to the truck and once they got there, they piled in. The ride to Grady hospital was long and quiet, which for Sabrina was a blessing...she needed as much sleep as possible. The sun was beating down on everything when they arrived at a building that wasn't too far from the hospital. They quickly got out of the box truck searched the place, then Rick started making a plan.

"At sundown we fire a shot into the air. Get two of them out on patrol. Then once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, we go. We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor. I open the door, Daryl takes the guard out."

"How?" Tyreese asked Rick.

"He slits his throat. This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand. They're not expecting us. From there, we fan out. Knives and silenced weapons. We need to be fast." Rick explained then started drawing 'X's in the dirt. "Tyreese, Sasha, take them. Daryl, you take care of whoever is in the kitchen. Sabrina and I got Dawn. If they're smart, the rest of them will give up. Then it'll be six on three. Seven on three once we get a weapon to Beth."

"Thirteen on three, the wards will help." Noah said.

"That's best case." Tyreese chimed in. "What's worst case? All it takes is one of those cops going down the hall at the wrong time. Then it's not quiet. All hands on deck. We're talking about a lot of bullets flying around."

"If that's what it takes." Sasha said.

"It's not. If we get a couple of her cops alive out here, we do an even trade. Theirs for ours. Everybody goes home." Tyreese explained.

"Yeah, I get it. And it might work. This will work." Rick said, getting up again.

"Nah, that'll work too. Ya say this Dawn, she's jus' tryin' ta keep it together, righ'?"

"Trying and doing are two different things." Noah said.

"Ya take two of her cops away, wha' choices does she have? Ever'body goes home. Like he says." Daryl finished, pointing to Tyreese.

Rick thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright, let's gear up."

The group geared up and got into their positions, before Daryl left he kissed Sabrina and told her to be safe. Noah fired a few shots into the sky then everyone waited, Sabrina hoped that it wasn't going to be a long wait though. And to Sabrina's luck, they didn't have to wait too long because a patrol car was headed to Noah. The group got their weapons ready and came out of hiding as soon as they detained Noah. Daryl whistled, which startled the officers.

"Hands." Rick said.

"What do you want?" The woman cop asked.

"Whatever this is, we can help." The guy cop said.

"You do what we say, we don't hurt you." Rick said.

"Okay." The guy cop said, surrendering first then the woman followed.

"Good." Rick praised. "Now turn around. Put your guns on the floor and kneel. We need to talk."

The cops did what they were told. Sasha zip-tied the woman and Daryl zip-tied the man while Tyreese cut Noah loose and Sabrina picked the weapons up.

"There's water if you need some and food." Rick stated.

"Mind if I ask you something? The way you talk the way you carry yourself were you a cop?" The man asked as Daryl pulled him off the ground. "Believe it or not, I was too."

Sabrina looked over to Rick to see if he was going to answer that or if he wanted Sabrina to do it.

"That's Lamson." Noah informed. "He'll be down for this. He's one of the good ones."

"You guys hear something?" Sabrina asked.

Before anyone could answer, here came a squealing car.

"Shorty! Take cover!" Daryl yelled.

Sabrina took cover behind what looked like a turned over table as everyone fired at the car. Once the fire seized she came out of her spot and followed the group to where the car headed. Sabrina gasped softly seeing dismembered but still alive walkers on the ground. The group went through the maze slowly, trying to find these cops again. They saw them make a run for it so they chased after them. Once they finally caught them Sabrina turned around and smiled, ready to tell Daryl that they got them again but he was nowhere to be seen and her smile faded.

"Daryl?" Sabrina called out frantically. "Daryl, where are you?"

She took off running back the way they came and cried out when she saw Daryl on the ground, an officer on him and a walker crawling their way. She let out a sigh of relief when he dismembered the walker, using the skull to hit the officer. Once the officer was off Daryl she raised her gun, shooting the walker in the head then pointed it to the officer with narrowed eyed.

"Don't you dare move a millimeter." Sabrina growled out with her finger on the trigger.

"Okay." The bald cop said. "You when you bitch." He said slowly getting up.

"I'm the biggest one you'll ever meet." She cocked the gun, ready to pull the trigger but Daryl's voice hit her ears.

"Sabrina. Three's better then two." He said going behind the cop and zip-tying him.

Sabrina un-cocked the gun with a smug smile. The group met up with each other back at their hideout.

"Your friend, what's his name? I need to talk to him. Your plan is going to get me and my friends killed."

"We're gonna make it work." Sasha said.

"Trust me, we don't care about you and your friends. We want ours back that you're holding against their will." Sabrina spat.

"It would work if you had different cops to trade. Dawn's running Grady into the ground. A bunch of us want her out and she knows it. Pretty sure she knows we want Lamson to replace her, too."

"Dawn doesn't know that." The bald cop said to the woman cop.

"She might. And she's smart. So there's a good chance you can't make this deal work and that'll leave us all dead. But if you let us go, we'll take care of Dawn ourselves and then we'll let your friends go and this is over."

Sabrina rolled her eyes with extreme annoyance. "I'm not buying it. Not even a little. See, we've already had encounters with people just like you. You say you're going to do this but then you back-stab us."

"No, we're not going to do that." Lamson said.

"Do you want to die?"

"I just need you to shut up right now. You can make this work. But you've got to be able to talk to her."

"Noah told us all about her." Sasha informed.

"I've known her for eight years, ma'am. I know this woman. And my only interest is peaceful resolution, not dying, and sleeping in my bed tonight. So, please, let me help you. Please." Lamson pleaded.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at the cops while Daryl called Rick over. Sabrina pecked Daryl's cheek.

"I need to walk around the building for a bit before I really go off."

He grabbed her arm gently. "Alrigh' bu' yer ok righ'?"

"Yeah. Just hormone changes. Better get ready Daryl." She whispered to him with a chuckle and pecked his cheek.

Sabrina put a gun in her holster then took a walk throughout the building to clear her head. She walked around the building for about fifteen minutes before Daryl ran up to her.

"Sabrina, ya see Lamson come through here?"

"No. Why?"

"He decided ta trick Sasha. Now he's runnin' again."

"Great. We need to find him before he tells the others."

Daryl nodded and the two of them ran out of the building to look for Lamson...again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would've had this up last night when I updated the story on the other fanfiction sites that I'm on but this site was down. Sorry everyone. Now on to the story! :D**

While Sabrina and Daryl looked for Lamson they took down a few walkers as the two of them came to a 'fork in the road'. Sabrina panted as she looked to the left then to the right.

"Which way should we go?" She asked looking up at Daryl.

"Beats me. I'd say le's split up bu' tha' ain't gonna happen."

Their ears perked up when they heard Rick's voice echoing and bouncing off the buildings.

"Is tha' Rick?"

"Sounds like he's using the PA system in the the cop car..." Sabrina looking around. "Which means he found Lamson. Think we should help or head back to the hide out?"

"Rick's go' a gun 'nd a car, he'll be fine. We should head on back ta make sure the others are alrigh'." Daryl said, looking down to Sabrina.

She nodded and the two of them headed back to the building that they were camping out at. When they got there they saw Sasha sitting quietly and fuming.

"You didn't find him."

"No. Rick found him, they should be back soon." Sabrina informed as she slid down the wall in the shade to catch her breath.

As the group waited for Rick and Lamson to come back, they kept a close eye on the other two officers. After a while Rick came back empty handed, Sabrina got up and dusted herself off, looking towards Rick curiously. He motioned for her and Daryl to follow him a little ways from the group to talk.

"Where is he?" Sabrina asked.

"He wouldn't stop."

"This change things?" Daryl asked Rick.

"It has to."

"Maybe not."

"She said the plan won't work. The guy who did is dead. Maybe we gotta rethink this."

"They also said the cop in charge didn't have any love for him. Maybe ya did her a favor." Daryl reminded.

"I don't know if they'll play ball."

"Well, let's find out." Sabrina said walking away from them, back to the group.

The two followed her then stopped in front of the officers, Sabrina looked to Rick then back to the cops with narrowed eyes.

"He was a good man. He was attacked by rotters. Saw it go down." The woman said.

"Huh. You're a damn good liar." Rick said.

"We're hanging by a thread here. He was attacked by rotters. That's the story."

"Finally one of you has common sense. If you guys would've cooperated the first damn time nobody would've died and we'd be long gone by now." Sabrina crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ya said the trade was a bad idea. Wha' changed?"

"Lamson was our shot. So it's this or you go in guns blazing, right? You don't want that." The female cop said.

"If this is some bullshit yer spinnin'-'nd things go south-"

"I know. I know the good ones from the bad. Let us help you."

"What about you? You wanna live? How much?" Rick asked the bald cop.

"Dawn's afraid she'll look weak in front of us. Thinks it'll tip things against her. She'll see this trade as a rip-off if she thinks you took out one of our guys. So it's a good thing Lamson got aced by rotters."

Rick turned to Sabrina and Daryl and the two of them gave him a nod. Rick nodded then kneeled down to draw an illustration of their plan to get into the hospital to get Beth and Carol back. Once he was done explaining on who had what job, everyone nodded and went to their positions. Tyreese and Sasha went up to the roof top first to scout the surroundings while Rick left the building and everyone else made their way slowly up to the rooftop. The rest of the group, along with the officers went up to the roof to gear up. Sabrina looked over to Tyreese and Sasha, who were looking out and talking to each other. She could tell Sasha was having a difficult time with Bob's death and her letting her guard down. After Tyreese finished talking to her, Daryl kissed Sabrina quickly before walking to Sasha to be on lookout.

"How's she holding up?" Sabrina asked Tyreese as he made it back to them.

He sighed. "She's beating herself up on the inside...but I know she'll pull through, she always does."

Sabrina nodded then heard Daryl snap his fingers. Tyreese picked up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"They're headed towards the vantage point."

"Okay. Copy that." Rick's voice came through.

Sabrina walked over slowly to peek at what was going on.

"Everything going good so far?"

"Fer now. Ever'thing's calm righ' now. Now ge' back in case it goes south 'nd bullets star' flyin'."

Sabrina nodded to Daryl before backing away then headed back to Tyreese and the officers.

"You married to the country boy?" The female officer asked.

Sabrina raised her eyebrow. "What gave it away? The ring?" She lifted her left hand to show the diamond ring. "Us going with each other everywhere? Or maybe it was the kiss that gave it away?"

"I'm just trying to have a civil conversation."

"Maybe I don't want to have a civil conversation with you. We're not friends and never will be. So stay out of everyone's business and worry about your own."

Rick's voice came through the walkie-talkie again, causing Sabrina to let out a sigh of relief.

"We've got a way in. Everyone can come down now."

Sabrina picked the walkie-talkie up. "Copy that." She looked at everyone. "You heard him, let's get moving so we can get out of here."

Tyreese helped the female cop up and Daryl yanked the male one up. Sabrina gathered some of the groups' things up with the help of Noah. Daryl, Sabrina, Noah, Tyreese, Sasha and the two officers made their way out of the building and approached the other officers.

"See, they're safe." Rick said to the officers he was talking to.

"Follow us." One of them said as the two officers that negotiated with Rick got into their police car.

The group followed the car silently, mentally gearing up for this Dawn woman. They walked for about ten minutes before finally stopping at Grady hospital. They all looked at each other while the officers got out of the car and motioned them to follow. The group followed them silently and cautiously into the hospital.

"What floor are we heading to?" Sabrina asked quietly.

"The fifth floor." One of the cops answered, making his way to the stairs.

The journey to the fifth floor was time consuming, if the elevators worked, it would've been much easier. Sabrina made a pros and cons list in her head about taking the stairs. Pros; Exercise and working out the muscles for when it's time to deliver the baby. Cons; Tired, out of breath, legs hurt and sweaty. The group finally made it to the fifth floor and down a couple of hallways before reaching closed doors. Sabrina tried peeking over Rick's shoulder but the window in the door was too narrow.

"You see Beth and Carol?" She asked.

Rick turned his head towards her with a nod. "Yeah." He looked back through the window.

"Holster your weapons." A female's voice came over the police ear pieces.

Rick looked at the group. "You too."

The group complied before the doors were open for them. They all walked through a little ways and stopped while the two male cops that Rick talked to kept walking and stood behind Dawn.

"They haven't been harmed." Rick stated.

"Where's Lamson?" Dawn asked.

"Rotters got him." The female cop said.

"We saw it go down." The bald male one said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. He was one of the good guys." Dawn paused for a moment. "One of yours for one of mine."

"Alright." Rick said then motioned for Daryl to take the bald one forward.

"Move." Daryl said gruffly, giving the guy a nudge.

Sabrina watched intently as Daryl went forward, her fingers were getting antsy to pull the gun out to protect Daryl. One of the cops on the other side picked up a bag and wheeled Carol over to Daryl. Daryl took the bag quickly and wheeled Carol back to her rightful group.

"Welcome back." Sabrina smiled softly to Carol, giving her a gentle hug.

"Thanks." She said.

Sabrina watched Rick walk the female officer down the hall a bit as Dawn done the same with Beth. Sabrina stood close to Daryl and slipped her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Once their transaction was a success, Beth went straight to her rightful group. Sabrina smiled happily and gave Beth a hug, which the blonde young woman returned eagerly.

"Glad we could work things out." Dawn's voice rang out.

"Yeah." Rick said.

"Now I just need Noah. And then you can leave."

Sabrina looked to Noah then back to Rick as his voice met her ears.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Noah was my ward. Beth took his place and I'm losing her, so I need him back."

"Ma'am, please, it's not-"

"Shepherd!" Dawn scolded. "My officers put their lives on the line to find him.

"One of them died."

"Nah, he ain't stayin'." Daryl said walking to stand by Rick's side, pushing Noah slightly back to the group.

Sabrina held onto Noah's arm lightly, signaling him to stay put. There was no way they were going to give Noah back to this bitch.

"He's one of mine. You have no claim on him.""The boy wants to go home, so you have no claim on him." Rick said firmly.

"Well, then we don't have a deal."

"The deal is done."

Noah slipped out of Sabrina's grasped and limped forward to Rick.

"It's okay." Noah said.

Rick put his arm out, still looking at Dawn. "No."

"No. I got to do it." He told Rick as he handed the gun over.

"It's not okay." Beth said softly.

"It's settled." Dawn said as Noah started forward.

"Wait!" Beth said, marching up to Noah and gave him a hug.

"It's okay." Noah told her.

Sabrina started getting teary eyed, she wished that there was a way to have Noah tag along with them. He was a good kid that wanted to get back to his family, he didn't deserve to stay here.

"I knew you'd be back."

Sabrina glared at Dawn, the only reason why he tagged along was to help get Beth and Carol out and find his family. Sabrina watched Beth let go of Noah and marched up to Dawn, looking her straight in the eyes, not afraid.

"I get it now." Beth said to Dawn.

Sabrina gasped horrified at the scene that came next. Beth stabbed Dawn and Dawn pulled out her gun on instinct and shot Beth.

"No!" Sabrina cried out trying to make a run to Beth's limp body on the floor.

Tyreese and Sasha held onto Sabrina tightly so she wouldn't be in the crossfire. Everything was slow motion for Sabrina, she barely comprehended that Daryl pulled out his gun and show Dawn in the head. She finally gave up on trying to break free from Tyreese's hold, she turned around and sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder. When Tyreese finally let her go she ran over to Daryl, hugging him tightly. He buried his face into her neck crying while she buried her face into his chest sobbing. Sabrina could feel a warm sticky liquid on her jawline, she didn't have to think on what it was...Beth's blood, which made her sob even more. When the two of them finally calmed down Daryl let go of Sabrina and went to Beth, Sabrina followed and kneeled down. She leaned over, placing a delicate kiss on Beth's forehead before running her fingers gently down Beth's pale face.

"We're so sorry Beth...we'll never forget you...you'll always be with us." Sabrina choked out, placing another kiss on Beth's forehead before getting up slowly.

Daryl kneeled down and picked Beth's pale limp body up and the group made it slowly down the stairs. It took quite a while but they made it to the front doors finally. Looking up Sabrina saw Abraham, Glenn, Michonne, Maggie and Tara coming their way. Seeing Maggie's face in pure sorrow, crying out and falling to the ground when she saw Daryl with her younger sister in his arms broke Sabrina's heart even more. Sabrina walked next to Daryl with her hand resting on his lower back, she could feel him trying to keep the tears in as the two of them stopped in front of Maggie. Letting out a sigh, Sabrina looked up to the sky with teary eyes, how was everyone going to cope? And what were they going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

One million, four hundred sixty-eight thousand, eight hundred seconds. Twenty-four thousand, four hundred eighty minutes. Four hundred eight hours. Seventeen days...it's been seventeen days since the group witnessed Beth's death at Grady Memorial Hospital. Beth was finally standing up to Dawn, she was building a backbone, she was finally figuring out on how to survive by herself, yet she was murdered at a young age, just a little over eighteen. Sabrina witnessed it all on how Beth developed since the world changed. Cutting her wrists, to wanting to survive, taking care of Judith, tried to defend the prison before they had to retreat and learning how to survive out in the open. Sabrina still couldn't wrap her head around all the events, Beth was like a little sister that she never had. And it didn't just affect her about Beth being gone, it affected everyone...especially Daryl. He was closing everyone out, including his pregnant wife Sabrina. She gave him his space, he didn't go to her for support. She went to Daryl to get him to open up, he wouldn't. As of this point, Sabrina didn't know what to do. The gang split up for a few hours, Rick was going to take Noah to the last place his family was. While Rick and part of the gang was gone, things were pretty quit with the rest of the gang.

Hours had past when Rick had come back with one less person, Tyreese. Noah told us all what happened and Sasha had a break down. Rick led the group to where they buried Tyreese, Father Gabriel said a few words for Ty's 'funeral service' and the group headed on, even more torn then before. As the group walked forward, the only sounds that could be heard was the wind, feet shuffling and walker growling in the distance. The group stopped for a few minutes because Maggie had to 'go to the bathroom' but Sabrina knew that she needed some time to herself. While the group was stopped Daryl and Sabrina went into the woods to try and find food for the group. Sabrina looked around and was actually surprised that there wasn't a squirrel in sight. Her attention was brought to something or rather someone tapping her leg, looking down she saw Daryl. He held out a couple of worms for her to take but she just looked at the squirming things.

"Jus' eat em'."

Sabrina almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Daryl's voice. That was the first time she's heard his voice in the past seventeen days. Slowly taking the worms she looked at them with a sour face. She looked at Daryl, who found another worm and ate it like it was chocolate cake. Gulping, Sabrina took a deep breath and put the slimy squirming worms into her mouth. She had to pretend they were ice cream or cake because if she didn't they would come back up with the water and stomach acid. After they had their fill on worms, the silent couple came upon Maggie then they came upon Sasha, who was kicking dirt around. The four of them hiked their way out of the woods and back to the road to the rest of the group slowly. Even though the couple was silent, Sabrina snaked her hand into Daryl's and entwined their fingers. She needed some sort of comfort, even if it was a simple squeeze of his fingers. When they finally made it to the van, everyone climbed in and then they took off up the road. A few hours past before the van stopped and Abraham's voice rang in everyone's ears.

"We're out, just like the other one."

"So we walk." Rick spoke.

Everyone piled out of the van and began the slow silent journey up the road. Sabrina tagged along side Daryl and Rick while the others tagged not too far behind. She watched Daryl start to walk backwards to make sure everyone was still keeping up before turning back around.

"We're not at our strongest. We'll get 'em when it's best. High ground, something like that. They're not going anywhere. It's been three weeks since Atlanta. I know you lost something back there."

Daryl looked over to Rick and down at a fussy Judith. "She's hungry." Daryl stated an observation and wanting to change the subject.

"She's okay. She's going to be okay."

"We need ta fin' water. Food."

"We'll hit something in the road. It's gonna rain sooner or later."

"I'm gonna head ou'." Daryl said handing Sabrina the gun. "See wha' I can find."

She took it slowly with a silent sigh as Rick spoke.

"Hey, don't be too long."

Daryl gave a quick nod to Rick before looking to Sabrina. He chewed on his lip for a second before placing a kiss on her forehead then walking towards the woods.

"I'll go with you." Carol spoke up, which caused Sabrina to roll her eyes.

"I go' it." Daryl said, blowing Carol off for the umpteenth time.

"You gonna stop me?" Carol fired back.

Sabrina just shook her head because of the gray haired persistent woman. Daryl and Carol vanished into the woods while the others kept walking up the road. Sabrina could hear a little chit-chat from Maggie and Carl then Maggie and Gabriel. She almost felt bad for Gabriel, everyone snapped at him when he was just trying to be helpful. The group finally came upon what people like to call an overpass or bridge. Below was a huge ditch, Sabrina and Rick observed it.

"Think they'll stay in there?" Sabrina asked looking at Rick.

"It should. At least for a little while to get us a head start."

Rick told the group on what they were going to do, after the explanation Rick looked over to Sabrina.

"Go to where Carl, Eugene and Judith are. I don't want you or your unborn baby getting hurt. Daryl wouldn't be a happy camper."

Sabrina just nodded and walked to where Carl, Eugene and Judith were, there was no point in arguing. She stood next to Carl and watched them push the walkers one by one down the steep hill. Everything was going fine until Sasha attacked one that's when all hell broke lose. Sabrina ran forward drawing her throwing knives out and started helping the group take the walkers down. Once the walkers were dead Sabrina marched to Sasha and glared at her.

"Why the hell can't you listen?! Do you have any idea that you could've put all of us in danger?! That's including Carl, Judith and my unborn child! I know you lost your brother! Newsflash, we all have lost people that we loved and cared about! If you think you're so badass and a walker's not going to hurt you because of your rage then fend for yourself! Don't be putting the group in danger because you want to act out on your anger and feelings!"

Sasha got up, glaring at Sabrina and Michonne before walking away. Sabrina just shook her head then turned around to see that Daryl and Carol were back. Sabrina walked by Daryl's side quietly while they all followed Rick up the road again. While on the long walk Sabrina was watching the sky, she looked at the clouds, she knew that it was going to rain today but didn't know when. The group slowly stopped walking when Carl pointed out a few cars in the middle of the road.

"I'm gonna head inta the woods, circle back." Daryl said.

"May I come with?" Carol asked.

Again Sabrina rolled her eyes at Carol but kept quiet.

"Nah. Nah, jus' me." Daryl said walking away from the group and disappearing into the woods.

Sabrina sat down in the shade to try and cool down, her body was overheating. Seeing Carol come up, she held in an annoyed groan.

"Hey Sabrina." Carol said softly, sitting next to her.

"Hey."

Carol let out a sigh. "I'm starting to worry about Daryl. He's closed everyone out and I'm afraid he's going to go back to his old ways."

Sabrina groaned. "Carol. Everyone has their own way with coping things. You try to talk to Daryl, he doesn't open up. You give him space, he doesn't open up. He'll tell talk to one of us when he's ready. Most likely me since you know, I'm his wife." She looked at Carol with a knowing look. "I'm not stupid Carol. I know you had a crush on him when we all first met at the camp. I know you still have a crush on him but you got to learn, he doesn't like you that way. Get over it." Sabrina stood up to go sit somewhere else in the shade.

After a while her body finally cooled down a bit but panic arose when everyone heard branches cracking. She let out a relieved sigh when Daryl came out of the woods and to the group. Sabrina could tell when Daryl plopped down next to her he was upset because he didn't find anything to eat for the group. There was small talk among Tara, Rosita, Glenn and Eugene but that was cut short when vicious snarling was heard. Snapping their heads to the woods on the other side of the road they saw four dogs. The dogs started barking and everyone was pulling knives out to kill them but before anyone could get up to take them out, Sasha had already killed them with the silenced gun.

"Way to go. Use what little ammo we have." Sabrina mumbled lowly.

Rick was the first one up to break sticks, Daryl was the second one up to skin the dogs.

"Looks like dinner's served." Daryl stated as he skinned them.

Once they were skinned and roasted the group ate quietly. If Sabrina wasn't so hungry and pregnant, she would've refused on eating dogs but she knew that she had to eat to make sure the developing baby was getting enough nourishment as the group could come up with. After the groups stomachs were full, they got up and headed up the road again in silence. Sabrina walked alongside Daryl watching Glenn try to get Maggie to take a drink of water. Sabrina knew what Maggie was going through and felt. Sabrina didn't want to eat or even climb out of bed after her daughter Ana got killed, it was the worse feeling in the world not being there to protect her.

"Daryl." Glenn's voice snapped Sabrina out of her thoughts.

"Nah. I'm a'righ'." He said refusing to take the water bottle.

"Sabrina."

"I've got a little bit left." She smiled softly towards Glenn.

"Daryl." Glenn tried again.

"Don't."

"Hey, we can make it together. But we can only make it together." Glenn said, still walking forward.

Daryl stopped but motioned for Sabrina to keep going, which she did reluctantly. Looking behind her, she saw that Daryl was gone...again. Letting out a huff Sabrina turned around and walked to where she knew Daryl entered the woods at.

"Where are you going?" Abraham asked, taking another drink of liquor.

"Gotta go pee. I'll be right back." She stated before venturing into the woods slowly.

Using the tracking skills that Daryl taught her, she found Daryl roughly ten minutes later leaning up against a tree. She made sure not to make any sounds or sudden movements because if she did, he would accidentally end her life or yell at her for not staying with the group. Leaning up against a tree she looked around and seen an old barn, she blinked a few times in surprise. The group could actually crash there for the night and have shelter when it finally decided to rain. Tilting her head curiously, Sabrina looked over to Daryl when she heard a sniffling noise come in his direction. Was he crying?...The only other time when she was around him while he was crying was when he had to put Merle down. She watched him sadly as he finally had his breakdown. Should she come out of hiding to go comfort him then get scolded later for not staying with the group? Or just go back to the group and pretend she saw nothing? Weighing her options she stepped forward, into the clearing, kneeling down next to Daryl and embraced him tightly as he sobbed. Feeling him hug her tightly and bury his face into her chest, Sabrina ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"Don't keep it bottled up. Just let it out." She spoke softly.

Minutes past by before Daryl finally calmed down but still held her.

"Daryl...I'm here for you know matter what. Please don't shut me out. I know what you're going through. I went through it too..." She kissed the top of Daryl's head before resting her chin against his head. "You were there for me when Ana died. You helped me through it..and I'll always be here for you to help you through it and comfort you."

They spent a few more minutes in each other's embrace before pulling apart to get up. They started heading back to the group but made a little stop because Sabrina indeed had to go to the bathroom. The couple finally made it back to the road and to the group hand in hand. Rick came up to them with a note that read in black permanent marker 'From A Friend'. Sabrina looked at the note curiously then to the jugs of water in the middle of the road.

"What else are we going to do?" Tara asked.

"Not this. We don't know who left it." Rick answered.

"If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it. But I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend." Eugene said.

"What if it isn't? They put something in it?" Carol stated.

Eugene went for the water while some called out to him not to, of course he didn't listen so Abraham stepped up, smacking the bottle out of his hand.

"We can't." Rick said sternly.

Sabrina shook her head then looked up to the darkening sky as she heard thunder close by. A few seconds later the rain gates opened up on the group. Sabrina had a huge smile spread across her face feeling the cool droplets hit her dirty overheated body.

"Everybody get the bags. Anything you can find." Rick finally called out.

The group started opening up their bags, taking everything out that could hold the water falling from the sky. While the bottles were filling up with water, Sabrina watched the sky turn darker and darker. Watching the clouds she seen some low hanging clouds...which meant this storm hasn't even started yet.

"Daryl..."She said looking at him as her hair clung to her face.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Rick stated.

"Daryl, we need shelter..."

Daryl looked to Sabrina then to the sky, Judith then Rick. "There's a barn."

"Where?" Rick yelled over the thunder.

Daryl and Sabrina motioned for the group to follow them quickly. A few minutes past before the group came to the clearing where the barn was. Rick, Carol, Abraham, Glenn and Maggie went into the barn first to see if it was clear. Once everyone got the clear they shuffled in quickly and shut the doors. Everyone picked their own spot while Daryl, Sabrina, Rick, Carl, Judith, Glenn, Carol, Michonne and Rosita sat near the small fire.

"I'll try." Glenn said.

"Nah, too wet."

Rick looked over to a sleeping Carl and Judith then Carol spoke up. "He's gonna be okay. He bounces back more than any of us do."

"I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now. In this. But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world. This is easier for them."

"This isn't the world. This isn't it." Michonne said to Rick.

"It might be. It might." Glenn spoke up after looked over to Maggie.

"That's giving up."

"That's reality." Glenn shot back at Michonne.

"Until we see otherwise, this is what we have to live with." Rick said breaking up the argument.

Sabrina laid down next to Daryl, using her arm as a pillow watching the fire and listening to Rick's story.

"When I was a kid I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so...so I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself, "Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war." And then after a few years of pretending he was dead he made it out alive. That's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be okay. Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves that we are the walking dead."

"We ain't them." Daryl finally spoke up before snapping a couple of twigs.

"We're not them. Hey. We're not." Rick spoke softly.

"We ain't them." Daryl said again standing up and grabbing his crossbow before walking off.

Sabrina let out a sigh as she watched Daryl leave...AGAIN. She sat up then stood up slowly.

"You ok?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah. Just going to turn in for the night..."

Making her way to where Daryl said they were going to sleep, she heard the chains rattling on the barn door. Peeking around the corner she saw Daryl look out then try to keep the doors closed.

"Daryl?..."

Her face turned white when she heard snarling and the winds picking up rapidly.

"Shit!" She hissed running to help Daryl keep the barn doors closed from the walkers and the pending tornado.

"Sabrina ge'! I go' it!"

"No!" She said looking at him sternly.

The two of them couldn't hold the doors by themselves. Once Maggie shot up, she came running. One by one the group came to the barn doors to help keep them closed. The group was one again. After the tornado vanished everyone smiled and hugged each other before picking spots to sleep again. Daryl sat down leaning up against a wall, pulling Sabrina down with him. He kissed her deeply and lovingly before running his fingers affectionately through her hair.

"Ge' some sleep shorty."

Sabrina smiled with tears in her eyes before resting her head against Daryl's leg. It wasn't too long after until Sabrina passed out. She finally awoke to hearing Maggie and Daryl talking, she just laid there with her eyes closed listening to them.

"He was tough."

"He was." Maggie agreed.

"So was she. She didn't know it, but she was." Sabrina felt Daryl shuffle a bit before speaking again. "The gearbox had some grit in it."

"Thank you." Maggie said softly.

She heard Maggie get up and Daryl finally moved to lay down. Sabrina smiled happily, snuggling into Daryl's side and kissing his cheek.

"Morning."

"How long ya been up?"

"Long enough to know you gave Maggie the music box. Let's get some more sleep." She wrapped her arm around Daryl's waist, snuggling into him more.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl didn't get as much sleep, if you want to call it that, then he wanted. It was more like a fifteen minute power nap, his thoughts wouldn't shut off. His mind was racing about the future. Would this outbreak ever get resolved? He wanted it to get resolved, for Sabrina and his unborn child...and lil' ass kicker so she didn't have to grow up in this terrible mess. Looking to the left, Daryl saw Sabrina sleeping soundly cuddled into his side. His mind drifted off again...Is the baby a boy or girl? Who would it take after? Sabrina or him. Was he ready to be a father? Would he make a good father? What if the little human he helped create hated him? Daryl knew one thing for sure though, he'd never be like his father to his own child. With all the abuse, mentally, emotionally, verbally and physically, Daryl would never put his child through that. But his brother always told him, 'it doesn't matter if you say you'll never be like our father, it'll happen sooner or later. It's unavoidable.' Daryl scoffed and slowly got up with a grunt, he needed to do something before his thoughts ate him alive. Looking back at a sleeping Sabrina he kneeled down, kissing her cheek and whispered an 'I love you' before standing back up with his crossbow and walked to the main area of the barn.

Sabrina slowly woke up to notice that Daryl wasn't beside her anymore. Sitting up quickly she looked around and caught a glimpse of him in the main part of the barn cleaning his crossbow. She let out a soft relieved sigh before slowly standing up and brushing the hay out of her hair and dusting herself off. She looked down at her belly and grumbled a bit, soon she was going to have to find bigger pants due to her belly that was going to expand. Making her way to the main part of the barn, Sabrina saw Maggie slowly open the barn doors as she made it to Daryl.

"Hey. Everyone, this is Aaron."

Daryl was the very first one up on his feet to scout the area outside while everyone else stood up in defensive mode. Daryl came back in and patted Aron down quickly while Sasha closed the barn doors.

"We met him outside. He's by himself. We took his weapons and gear." Maggie finished.

"Hi." The new guy named Aaron said.

Judith started crying so Carl took her from Rick.

"It's nice to meet you." He said going to Rick to shake his hand but stopped quickly when Daryl quickly went after him and Sabrina popped open her throwing knife pouch.

"You said he had a weapon?" Rick asked. Maggie gave Rick the weapon and he examined before tucking it behind him. "Is there something you need?"

"He has a camp, nearby. He wants us to audition for membership." Sasha spoke up.

"Audition?" Sabrina mumbled confused.

"I wish there was another word. Audition makes it sound like we're some kind of a dance troupe. That's only on Friday nights."

Sabrina gave the guy a very unamused look at his poor attempt at a joke. And the group must've felt the same way because Sabrina didn't see anyone crack a small smile.

"Um, and it's not a camp. It's a community. I think you all would make valuable additions. But it's not my call. My job is to convince you all to follow me back home. I know, if I were you, I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into. Sasha, can you hand Rick my pack?"

Sasha handed the backpack over to Rick and Aaron continued. "Front pocket, there's an envelope. There's no way I could convince you to come with me just by talking about our community. That's why I brought those. I apologize in advance for the picture quality. We just found an old camera store last-"

"Nobody gives a shit." Daryl said, causing Aaron to stop with his rambling.

"You're absolutely one hundred percent right."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, the poor guy just didn't know when to shut his mouth. She walked over to Rick to see pictures of the 'community'.

"That's the first picture I wanted to show you because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe. If you join us, you will be. Each panel in that wall is a fifteen foot high, twelve foot wide slab of solid steel framed by cold-rolled steel beams and square tubing. Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our say-so. Like I said, security is obviously important. In fact, there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival. The people. Together we're strong. You can make us even stronger. The next picture, you'll see inside the gates. Our community was first constructed-"

Sabrina didn't have time to react, Rick was already at Aaron and decked him. Aaron fell to the ground, out cold. The gang quickly tied Aaron up while Rick walked back to where he was previously standing.

"Rick, I know that his talking was getting annoying but to knock his lights out was a bit extreme." Sabrina stated.

Michonne nodded then spoke, " Also, that look wasn't a "let's attack that man" look. It was a "he seems like an okay guy to me" look."

"We got to secure him. Dump his pack. Let's see what this guy really is."

"I'm pretty sure he would've let us secure him without a struggle." Sabrina said, watching the things fall out of the backpack.

"Rick." Michonne hissed.

"Everybody else, we need eyes in every direction. They're coming for us. We might not know how or when, but they are." Rick commanded while ignoring Michonne.

"Me and Sasha, we didn't see him. If he had wanted to hurt us, he could've." Maggie spoke up, after examining Aaron.

Sabrina just shook her head, she knew Rick was trying to protect the group but he was taking things way too far.

"Anybody see anything?"

"Just a lot of places to hide." Glenn said.

"Alright. Keep looking." Rick stated before going back to Carl. "What did you find?"

"Never seen a gun like that before." Carl said holding up an orange gun.

"It's a flare Carl." Sabrina informed then snapped her head to Aaron, hearing him regain consciousness.

"That's a hell of a right cross there Rick."

"Sit him up."

"I think it's better if-"

"It's ok." Aaron groaned.

"He's alright, sit him up."

Maggie and Michonne helped Aaron to sit up. "You're being cautious. I completely understand."

"How many of your people are out there? You have a flare gun. You have it to signal your people. How many of them are there?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"I mean, of course, it matters how many people are actually out there, but does it matter how many people I tell you are out there? Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say eight, thirty-two, four hundred and fourty-four, zero. No matter what I say, you're not going to trust me."

"Well, it's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face." Rick countered.

"How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?"

Sabrina looked at Daryl, which he looked at her then the both of them looked at the bottled water then back to Aaron.

"How long ya people been followin' us?" Daryl asked with a deadly edge to his voice.

"Long enough to see that you practically ignore a pack of roamers on your trail. Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water, you never turned on each other. You're survivors and you're people. Like I said, and I hope you won't punch me for saying it again, that is the most important resource in the world."

The barn was silent for a few moments before Rick slowly walked towards Aaron. "How many others are out there?"

"One."

Silence again.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. If it's not words, if it's not pictures, what would it take to convince you that this is for real? What if I drove you to the community? All of you We leave now, we'll get there by lunch."

"I'm not sure how the sixteen of us are going to fit in the car you and your one friend drove down here in."

"We drove separately. If we found a group, we wanted to be able to bring them all home. There's enough room for all of us."

"And you're just parked a couple of miles away right?" Carol finally spoke up.

"East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16. We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road. We couldn't clear it."

"Yeah, you've really thought this through."

"Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here. You know, light the barn on fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit. You can trust me."

Sabrina unfortunately had to agree with this Aaron guy's explanation.

"I'll check out the cars." Michonne said.

"There aren't any cars."

"You don't know that Rick." Sabrina stated, which earned a slight head shake from Daryl telling her to stop.

"There's only one way to find out." Michonne shot back.

"We don't need to find out."

"We do. You know what you know and you're sure of it, but I'm not."

"Me neither." Maggie said softly.

"Your way is dangerous, mine isn't."

"Passing up someplace where we can live? Where Judith can live? Where Sabrina can give birth? Where Sabrina, Daryl and their baby can live? That's pretty dangerous. We need to find out what this is. We can handle ourselves. So that's what we're gonna do."

"Then I will too. I'll go." Glenn spoke up.

"Abraham?" Rick said looking to the tall red head.

"Yeah. I'll walk with him."

"Rosita?"

She nodded to Rick, "Ok."

"If there's trouble, you got enough firepower?"

"We got what we got." Glenn answered Rick.

Sabrina stood and watched at the sidelines while Daryl roughly escorted Aaron to a post in the barn.

"The walkies are out of juice. If you're not back in sixty minutes, we'll come. Which might be just what they want. If we're all in here, we're a target."

"I've go' the area covered." Daryl said grabbing his crossbow and headed out of the barn.

"I'm going with Daryl." Sabrina said, quickly following her husband.

"Sabrina ge' back inside." Daryl said when his wife made it outside with him.

"The main reason I'm coming is because I have to go pee."

"Ya piss like a damn horse. C'mon."

Sabrina followed carefully followed him into the woods. "Well that's what happens when you're pregnant. Your bladder gets squished."

The couple walked a few more feet until Daryl stopped. Sabrina looked around before undoing her pants and relieving herself. After she was done, Daryl led her back to the barn.

"A'righ'. I'll be back." He said then kissed her quickly. "I love ya." Daryl said barely above a whisper.

"Love you too. Be careful." Sabrina said, giving him one last kiss before making her way back to the barn.

Daryl watched her make it into the barn before venturing off. Sabrina shut the barn doors and turned around to see Rick trying to feed Aaron something while Judith bawled. Aaron finally ate the apple sauce that was on the spoon.

"You got forty-three minutes."

Sabrina rubbed her temples before going to Rick to help with trying to calm Judith down. The forty three minutes past and Aaron didn't fall over.

"Looks like it's safe. Now she can get something in her empty tummy."

Rick finally fed Judith and she quietened down. Once she had her fill Judith fell asleep as the group came pouring back in. Sabrina sat by Daryl with her head on his shoulder while Rick examined everything.

"This. This is ours now." Rick stated.

"There's more than enough."

"It's ours whether or not we go to your camp."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go?" Carl asked, which surprised Sabrina a bit since he was question his father.

"If he were lying or if he wanted to hurt us but he isn't, and he doesn't. We need this. So we're going, all of us." Michonne declared. "Somebody say something if they feel differently."

"I dunno know, man. This barn smells like horse shit. 'nd Michonne brought up a poin' earlier 'bout Sabrina 'nd my unborn child."

"Yeah. We're going." Rick said then looked over to Aaron. "So where are we going? Where's your camp?"

"Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel driving recruits back. I believe you're good people. I've bet my life on it. I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives just yet."

"You're not driving. So if you want to get home, you'll have to tell us how." Michonne stated sternly.

Rick pulled out a map, waiting for the directions.

"Go north on Route 16."

"And then?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"We'll take twenty-three north. You'll give us directions from there."

"That's I don't know how else to say it That's a bad idea. We've cleared sixteen. It'll be faster."

"We'll take twenty-three. We leave at sundown."

"We're doing this at night?" Sasha asked unbelievingly.

"Look, I know it's dangerous. But it's better than riding up to the gates during the day. If it isn't safe, we need to get gone before they know we're there."

"No one is going to hurt you. You're trying to protect your group, but you're putting them in danger."

Tell me where the camp is, we'll leave right now."

Silence.

"It's gonna be a long night." Rick state as he stood. "Eat. Get some rest if you can." He said before walking out of the barn and Michonne followed him.

About twenty minutes later, Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron climbed into the car while the rest of the group climbed in to the RV. The ride was pretty boring and long, Sabrina ended up dozing off. She jolted awake when she heard Abraham's booming voice, getting up, she slowly walked off the RV to see another new guy tied up.

"Who's this?"

"Name's Eric." The guy said with a smile.

"He's with Aaron's group." Daryl said.

"Great. So you were stalking us too." Sabrina looked over to Eric then to Abraham. "Why'd we stop anyway? And why are we in an alleyway?"

"We accidentally hit him and broke his ankle while you were cutting logs." Abraham spoke matter-of-factly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she flipped him off as Tara cleared her throat.

"This place is cleared out. We can hang in there until Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron show up."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows with confusion.

"We fired the flare a few minutes ago. So they know where we are." Maggie informed.

The group went inside the abandoned building and waited for Rick. It seemed like hours past before some whistling noise was heard outside. Sabrina watched out the dirty window to see Daryl give the 'It's them' sign and everyone started pouring out of the building. Aaron raced inside to check on Eric while the others stay and chatted. The group let Aaron and Eric have a few moments before entering the building again.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Everyone. Thank you. You saved Eric. I owe you. All of you. And I will make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to our community. When we get to Alexandria. Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not do any more driving tonight. Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning." Aaron said coming out of the room that Eric was in.

"That sounds fine. But if we're staying here for the night, you're sleeping over there." Rick said.

"You really think we got to do that?" Maggie spoke up.

"It's the safe play. We don't know you."

"The only way you're gonna stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me."

Sabrina stood next to Daryl, watching Aaron step forward and Glenn stopping him. Glenn started whispering to Rick, most likely trying to convince him to let Aaron stay the night with Eric. Glenn finally convinced Rick and Aaron went into the back room with Eric while the others picked a spot to sleep. The group only slept for a few hours before hitting the road again. A few hours the RV slowed down and Abraham started up his mouth like a sailor about running out about the battery. While Glenn Abraham checked up on the RV, Sabrina took that time to drag Daryl to the woods for protection while she went to the bathroom again. Once she was finished the couple headed back to the road to see the RV started, Sabrina kissed Daryl before they boarded the RV again. Rick took off somewhere then came back a few minutes later and that's when the group headed to this community again. Less then an hour the group pulled up to the gates of the community and they slowly got out of the vehicles. Sabrina smiled softly as she entwined her fingers with Daryl's as they heard kids playing on the other side of the gate.

"Sounds pretty safe to me."

"Sounds like it. Bu' we don't know actually know wha's waitin' on the other side."

Sabrina nodded and took a deep breath as the group waited for the gates to be opened. Her mind was racing, what was it going to be like on the other side? And were they actually safe?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've got to rant real quick before I get on with the story. About a week ago I got a review from a guest (that most likely has an account here on FF or it's just a troll) stating that I don't have any reviews on this story (or my other TWD stories) because I'm not portraying Daryl right AKA I was "making him be a dick" (quote unquote) at the start of season 5. Hmm, let's see...you tell your spouse or partner that your having a BABY in a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, where you're short on supplies, always on the move, no real safe place to stay etc. how the hell do you think they're going to react?! Jump up and down with joy and scream their excitement at the top of their lungs? No! They're going to be shocked and pissed! I mean come on now, if you've watched the show you know Daryl's demeanor. You know what's going to set him off. Other then that, Daryl's not being a "dick", he's doing the EXACT same thing in my stories that he does in the SHOW. Now... 1. To the guest that tried to post that review (which I have a feeling you're lurking because you have nothing better to do) I'm sure you have an account here on FF, quit being lazy and hiding behind the 'Guest review option' like a coward and sign in to your account if you want to talk trash about someone's story. 2. If you (includes readers) have a problem, instead of being a child, do the mature thing and PM the author about your questions or concerns. 3. I write for FUN. It doesn't really matter if my stories get reviews or not. Do I like seeing a couple of reviews? Yes. But I'm not going to badger the readers to leave a review every time I post a new chapter. It gets annoying and is repetitive. Now the rant's over, on with the story :)**

As the gate opened, Aaron and Eric were the first ones in. The group stopped momentarily while the gate opened all the way, revealing the community behind it. Everyone jumped when a trash can fell over, Sabrina snapped her head to is to see a now dead possum with an arrow through it, thanks to Daryl. He picked it up by it's tail and examined it real quick, Sabrina chuckled a bit hen she saw the look on Aaron face.

"We brough' dinner." Daryl sassed.

"It's okay, come on in guys." Aaron said, stepping aside to let the group in.

One by one they went in. Daryl. Sabrina. Glenn. Maggie. Rick with Judith. Carl. Michonne. Carol. Tara. Abraham. Rosita. Eugene. Gabriel. Sasha. When everyone was in, the gate shut a guy spoke up.

"Before we take this any further, I need you all to turn over your weapons. Stay, you hand them over."

"It's fine, Nicholas." Aaron said softly.

"We don't know if we want to stay. If we were gonna use them, we would have started already." Rick stated.

Sabrina inwardly nodded, Rick did have a point. The place seemed safe though...then again Terminus looked safe too until they showed their true colors and motives. And the prison was safe until a sickness made it's way inside. Sighing, Sabrina rested her head on Daryl's sweaty shoulder and rubbed the barely noticeable baby bump forming.

"Let them talk to Deanna first." Aaron said.

"Who's Deanna?" Abraham spoke up.

"She knows everything you'd want to know about this place...Rick, why don't you start?" Aaron answered Abraham then turned his attention to Rick.

Sabrina lifted her head off Daryl's shoulder and looked behind her when she heard snarling.

"Sasha."

Sasha nodded slightly to Rick then turned around, aimed her gun and fired it, nailing the walker in the forehead.

"It's a good thing we're here." Rick said before following Aaron.

The group followed closely behind, checking out the new surroundings and keeping cautious. A few moments past by before they reached a luxurious house. Sabrina looked at in awe, when the world was normal, she always dreamed of living in a house like this one. But that was just a dream, in reality she knew that she'd never would've been to afford a house like this one. Nicholas went up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. It felt like an eternity for Sabrina to see who was on the other side of the door, even though in reality it was mere seconds. The door finally opened and there stood a middle aged woman with dirty blonde shoulder length hair. Nicholas talked quietly with her before heading back down the steps and she put on a warm smile.

"Welcome, I'm sure you all will love it here. Before all of you can go further, I'd like to interview all of you first."

"Why?" Sasha's voice rang out.

Sabrina tried her best not to roll her eyes, even she knew why this middle aged woman wanted to interview them. To make sure that the group wasn't dangerous and get a feel for everyone.

"To evaluate us. See if we fit in. See if we're a threat or not." Sabrina said dryly.

The blonde haired woman nodded in agreement, the smile never faltered. "That's exactly right. Who's first?"

Daryl nudged Sabrina forward a bit and she raised her brow at him curiously.

"Get's ya outta the heat fer a few 'nd I'm sure there's chairs ya can sit in. Ya need ta res' yer feet."

Sabrina smiled knowingly, translating it to 'Go cool down and rest a bit for our baby. But I'm not going to come out a say that because I'm still getting a feel for this place so I got to keep my badass image up.'

Leaning up she pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, "Love you too."

Sabrina was the first one up the stairs and smiled politely to the woman.

"I'm Deanna Monroe." The blonde haired woman said smiling and sticking her hand out.

"Sabrina Dixon." Sabrina answered, shaking Deanna's hand.

"Come in and sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Deanna said, ushering Sabrina in.

Sabrina walked slowly into the house, letting out a contented sigh when she felt semi-cool air. She looked around the place in awe, yeah before the world changed, someone wealthy lived here. Sabrina walked into the living room area and sat down in the chair carefully, she smiled at the soft feeling.

"Do you mind if I film this?"

"Not at all...I mean if it's standard."

Deanna smiled, hitting a button on the camera that was on a tri-pod before sitting down across from Sabrina.

"Could you state your name again? Just for future references."

"Sure. I'm Sabrina Dixon."

"Thank you. I have to ask, what was your occupation before things changed?"

Sabrina shifted in her seat a bit to get more comfortable and to stop the urge of having to use the bathroom.

"I used to be a dispatcher for a local police department and going to school for a nursing degree."

"Really? Wow, so you know a lot about the medical field?"

"I only got to cover the basics before the world changed."

"I see. What county were you dispatching for?"

"King county."

Deanna nodded then smiled softly when she seen Sabrina's finger. "And it looks like you're married?"

Sabrina nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"Do you have any kids?"

Sabrina frowned at that question as her heart began to hurt. "I did..." She paused for a second to gather her thoughts, it was still hard for her to talk about it. "Anabelle, she was the sweetest...but this new world killed her..." Sabrina held back the tears as she remembered that day.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sabrina could hear the sympathy and frown in Deanna's voice without looking up. "What about your husband?"

Sabrina wiped her eyes quickly before looking back up to the blonde haired woman. "He's standing outside right now."

Deanna smiled softly with a nod. "May I ask which one?"

"The one with the crossbow." Sabrina chewed on her lip nervously, wondering if she should say the next part of not. "And we're having a baby..."

"Congratulations, you, you're husband and unborn child will be safe here. And you all will love this place." She extended her arm and pressed a button on the camera before standing up. "Thank you for letting me get to know you a bit."

"It's no problem." Sabrina smiled as she stood up, extending her hand out.

The two women shook hands again before Deanna escorted Sabrina to the door. Once she was down the stairs Rick went up next. Looking around she found a brick wall type fence with shade so she went over to it and plopped her ass in the cool grass. She smiled softly when Daryl came over and sat by her.

"How'd it go?"

"It was pretty easy. Just a few 'get to know you' questions."

It wasn't long after until Rick came out and another went in. As this process went on, a heavy set brunette woman with glasses appeared with a cart.

"Wonder what that's about?" Sabrina asked looking over to her husband.

"Look's like we're 'bout ta find out." He stood and helped Sabrina off the ground when he saw Deanna come down the stairs.

"You're guns need to be handed over...They're still your guns. You can check them out whenever you go beyond the wall. But inside here, we store them for safety."

Sabrina didn't have any on her, just her throwing knives so she was clear. She watched everyone put their guns in the bin and raised her eyebrow at Carol. Carol was acting like she never held a gun before and that earned a shake to the from Sabrina.

"Should have brought another bin." The brunette joked softly as she left.

"Aaron will lead you to your new homes. Since this group is so big, I've given you two houses."

After the little introduction to the community was done, Aaron showed the group their new homes. One was a dull blue, almost gray colors and it looked like it had a possible three stories. The house on the right was a creamy beige color, two stories. Both looked beautiful, had a front porch, lawns kept in shape and the houses kept in shape. While Rick, Carl and Aaron talked, the rest of the group went into the creamy beige house to check it out. Sabrina was in awe when she entered the home, it was spacious and beautiful. And as much as she loved the group, she was hoping one day Deanna would let her and Daryl have a place of their own so they could try to be a happy family. But Sabrina had a feeling she was getting her hopes too high. They rest of the group finally made their way to the other house to inspect it.

"You're not coming in?" Sabrina asked from the door when she saw Daryl sit at the top of the step, getting ready to clean the possum.

"Nah. I go' ta ge' this done. Ya go on in 'nd ge' cleaned up, since there's runnin' water. Ya need ta be healthy fer our liddle one." He said softly, to only where she could hear him.

She nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a few."

Sabrina went inside completely, found a decent pair of clothes that had been waiting for her and went up to shower. Feeling the hot water roll down her body, sent her to a wonderful place, she never thought that she'd ever have a hot shower again. After Sabrina washed all the dirt and gunk off she shut off the water, dried herself and wrapped the towel around her before stepping out of the shower. Wiping the steam off the mirror, she examined her face. You could tell she was barely eating, her cheek bones were showing more, which meant the baby wasn't getting enough to eat. Sabrina frowned at that thought but started looking on the bright side, they're in a safe place...for now...and they'll have plenty of food. She finally got dressed and brushed through her knotted up hair before opening the bathroom door. Walking down the stairs she seen that the whole group was there, Sabrina went and sat by Daryl and watched Rick ut Judith into the playpen.

"We're staying under one roof tonight." Rick explained.

Sabrina nodded, it made sense since this was still a new place and the group was still hesitant on it. Michonne came out of the bathroom looking very refreshed and she joked a bit. But that was short lived when everyone jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. Rick opened the door to see Deanna...which was stunned at the new looking Rick.

"Rick, I- Wow."

Rick groaned in response, which made Sabrina bury her head into Daryl neck chuckling. The middle aged blonde woman was having the hots for Rick for a moment.

"I didn't know what was under there. Listen, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling." Deanna said after her recovery and looked around. "Oh, my. Staying together. Smart."

"No one said we couldn't."

"You said you're a family. That's what you said. Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that. Don't you think?"

"Everybody said you gave them jobs."

Sabrina lifted her head up in confusion. Jobs? Deanna didn't even bring up about putting her on a job...

"Mm-hmm. Yeah. Part of this place. Looks like the communists won after all." Deanna laughed.

"Well, you didn't give me one."

"Or me..." Sabrina spoke softly after Rick.

"I have. For both of you. I just haven't told you two yet. Same with Michonne. I'm closing in on something for Sasha. And I'm just trying to figure Mr. Dixon out, but I will. You look good." Deanna said before leaving and Rick shut the door.

Sabrina held in a snicker, Deanna was ever going to figure Daryl out. The group finally relaxed more and settled for the night. Sabrina cuddled against Daryl and fell asleep instantly. She was the last one to wake, groaning Sabrina got up and warmed the oatmeal that was made for her. When she was done, she rinsed the bowl then headed upstairs to see what other clothes she could put on. Going through the closets, Sabrina finally found something, a sundress. She stripped out of her old clothes and put it on then looked into the full length mirror. She smiled at the reflection and put her hand on the small baby bump that was visible through the dress, she put on some sandals then headed down the stairs. Making it down the stairs, Sabrina looked out the window to see Daryl working on his crossbow and Carol in a white collared shirt with a blue vest and dark pants. Judging by the look on Daryl's face, he was thinking the same thing Sabrina was. Carol looks ridiculous. She laughed softly when she seen him scoff and Carol walked down the steps calling out to him, that's when Sabrina emerged from the house.

"I'm gonna hose you down in your sleep." Sabrina heard Carol call out.

"You look ridiculous." Daryl called back.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Sabrina said with an amused voice.

Daryl's attention went to his wife and he looked her up and down.

"Like it?..."

Sabrina got nervous when Daryl didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her. She finally saw a hint of a smile spread across his face.

"The bump or my appearance?"

"Both."

Sabrina smiled widely before going to him and kissing him lovingly. "You know..I'm for once agreeing with Carol, you could clean up a bit."

"Though' ya liked me dirty?"

"I do but I bet you look nice cleaned up too." Sabrina sighed when he didn't take the hook. "Daryl, please?"

"A'righ'. Bu' let's walk 'round a bit."

Sabrina smiled as he stood up off the railing and entwined their fingers together. They walked in silence, checking out the surroundings and listening to the peacefulness. But that was short lived when they made it to the gate. Tara, Noah, Glenn, Nicholas and some other guy were there, Glenn and the guy were exchanging words.

"Le's see wha's goin' on." Daryl dropped Sabrina's hand and the two of them walked quickly towards Glenn.

"Say that again." The guy said, getting close to Glenn.

"Back off Aiden." Tara said.

Sabrina stopped and watched carefully then looked over to Daryl when she saw this Aiden guy push Glenn.

"What should we do?"

"Glenn's got this."

Sabrina looked back to Glenn and Aiden, her anger rising by the second.

"Aiden! What is going on?" Deanna's voice rang out.

"This guy's got a problem with the way we do things. Why did you let these people in?"

"Because we actually know what we're doing out there." Glenn shot back.

Sabrina gasped as Aiden took a swing, which Glenn ducked and punched him in the face. Deanna yelled at Aiden and Nicholas went to jump in but Daryl body slammed him to the ground, choking him.

"Daryl!" Sabrina yelled, going to him.

Rick ran up and helped Sabrina get Daryl off the poor kid.

"Let's not do this now."

Rick finally got Daryl to back off and Sabrina stood in front of her husband so he couldn't get past her. He paced around like a wild caged animal but Sabrina kept up with his pace, blocking his way each time.

"Daryl...breathe. It's done." She said softly, resting her hands on his chest.

"I want everyone to hear me, okay? Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals. Understood?" Deanna commanded. She glared at her son.

"Understood." Aiden said.

"All of you, turn in your weapons." She looked at Aiden and Nicholas quickly. "Then you two come talk to me." Deanna looked over to Rick. "I told you I had a job for you. I'd like you to be our constable. That's what you were. That's what you are." She looked to Michonne. "And you, too." Then Deanna looked over to Sabrina. "And I thought I had a job for you but I didn't know you were that far a long. So for now you can stay home. Will you accept?" She looked at all three of them.

"Okay." Rick said.

"I'm in." Michonne stated.

Sabrina was about to open her mouth to say okay but her attention was drawn to a retreating form.

"Daryl?..." Sabrina looked over to Deanna. "Excuse me." She then ran after Daryl.

The two of them made it back to the house and stayed silent, she knew Daryl needed his space so she pecked his forehead and went inside. When Sabrina sat on the couch, she fell over to her side with a sigh, everything was perfectly fine then with a flip of a switch things turned ugly. She shut her eyes, letting sleep take over her body. When she awoke it was nightfall and the others were gathering inside. She sat up to see Rick coming down the stairs in a police wind breaker and headed outside. Getting up, Sabrina went outside and stood by Daryl, who seemed to have calmed down a bit. She held in her groan when Carol appeared from the other door.

"We good?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Yeah. Ya a cop again?"

Rick sighed. "I'm trying it on for size."

"So we're staying?" Sabrina asked softly.

"I think we can start sleeping in our own homes. Settle in."

Sabrina nodded with a soft smile before Carol spoke up.

"If we get comfortable here, we let our guard down- this place is gonna make us weak."

"Carl said that. But it's not gonna happen. We won't get weak. That's not in us anymore. We'll make it work. And if they can't make it then we'll just take this place."

Sabrina watched Rick closely, she knew what he said, he meant. But was this place really worth the fight?


	9. Chapter 9

After the conversation between Rick, Carol, Sabrina and Daryl, the four of them went back inside. Rick told everyone that they were camping in the living room tonight so everyone picked their spots. Sabrina took Daryl's hand and pulled him to the couch to sit.

"You could use some rest too." Sabrina stated softly when Daryl's ass hit the cushion on the right side. "We both can lay on the couch, we'll fit." She chuckled lightly.

"I'm comfortable jus' like this, ya need ta lay down 'nd ge' some rest." Daryl stated, pulling her down on the couch.

He gave her a quick kiss before anyone could see it then carefully eased Sabrina in a laying position. Sabrina smiled as she laid her head on Daryl's leg, she was going to enjoy the whole 'Daryl being sweet' thing because she knew that he was going to go into 'badass Daryl' again. Laying on her back, she rested her feet on the left arm of the couch and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

"Night Daryl."

"Nigh' Shorty."

Hearing Daryl yawn put a soft smile onto her face, Sabrina knew he felt like he didn't have to guard her or the group because they were safe...for now. As she dozed off she could feel something warm resting against her lower stomach. Peeking with one eye, her heart wanted to explode at what she saw, Daryl's hand was gently resting where their creation was. Sabrina started getting teary eyed as she rested her hand on Daryl's, she couldn't be anymore happier.

"C'mon, le's ge' some sleep." Daryl spoke as softly as he could in his gruffy voice while entwining their fingers together. "I ain't goin' nowhere."

Sabrina wiped the tears away with her other hand before burying her face into Daryl's leg and finally falling asleep. When Sabrina woke up, she noticed it was morning and most of the group was gone, including Daryl. Sitting up she saw Carol in the kitchen washing the breakfast dishes, stretching she finally got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sightseeing." Carol said as she handed Sabrina a plate of scrambled eggs and a couple of slices of bacon.

"Thank you." She took the plate and began eating. "Why aren't you sightseeing?"

"Rick, Daryl and I are going to go out past the gate to talk about a few things. You're welcome to come. By the way, how'd you sleep last night?"

"I slept perfect! Best sleep I've had in a long time. What about you?"

"Same here. It's nice to sleep without having one eye open all the time." Carol stated as she poured Sabrina a glass of juice and handed it to her.

The two of them chit-chatted until Sabrina was done eating and drinking her orange juice. Sabrina washed her glass and plate before going upstairs to get cleaned up a bit to join Daryl, Rick and Carol in their little adventure outside the gate. Rick and Carol checked out a gun while Daryl had his crossbow and Sabrina had her throwing knives. They walked silently out of the gate and to a little shack that Rick found in the woods. Once they made sure the coast was clear, they started talking about the community and the locked up weapons.

"So how are we supposed to get the weapons since they keep the room locked up?" Sabrina asked as she sat on an old tire.

"We go in when it's empty."

"How is that? It's locked up at night."

"The window. There's just a latch. I can leave it open."

"A latch?"

"Yeah."

"Wha' if one of those pricks shuts it?"

"Wait a couple of days, leave it open again." Carol informed.

"It's gettin' closer." Daryl said, making reference to the snarling of a walker.

"We need to do it sooner than later. Right now, they're not watching us. Not worrying about meetings like this. We may need the guns, we may not."

"We will whatever way it goes."

"They're the luckiest damn people I ever met. And they keep getting luckier." Rick stated, which caused Sabrina's eyebrow to arch.

"How's tha'?" Daryl asked, as if reading his wife's mind.

"We're here now."

"They've got a couple of footlockers just full of 9 millimeter autos, Rugers, Kel-Tecs. Just tossed in there. They don't use them. They're never gonna know they're gone."

"Someone's go' one now, righ'?"

Rick made an 'mmm' sound before speaking, "Listen, the others, we want them to try."

"You too." Carol said, more to Daryl then to Sabrina.

"So we keep it quiet. Just us." Rick motioned his head to where the sound of the walker was coming from. "Here it comes."

"I go' 'im." Daryl said getting his crossbow ready.

"Hey, wait." Carol stepped forward and unloaded a few bullets into the walker before actually killing it. "We said we were taking me out shooting. I couldn't go back with a full mag."

Sabrina blinked in surprise at how smart that was as Daryl spoke. "Lucky he came by."

"We should get back." Rick announced. "You'll pull the latch, we'll pick our moment. Us, we don't need to be lucky."

Sabrina stood up from the tire and followed the three but stopped when Daryl examined a dead walker.

"Wha' the hell's tha'? Is tha' a W?"

"Yeah." Carol said as Rick took a closer look.

"But why? Why would someone carve that into a dead walker?" Sabrina asked with confusion.

"I'm not so sure..." Rick said, trying to keep all of them calm.

"I'ma go fin' some dinner."

"I'm coming too."

"No, yer goin' back wit' them, ta be safe."

"Daryl. You and I both know it's better to have someone watching your back out here then venturing off alone."

Daryl let out a sigh before telling Sabrina alright and to stay close. The two of them silently ventured further into the woods and keeping their guard up. Daryl threw his hand up to Sabrina when he heard leaves rustling and aimed his crossbow in the direction of the noise.

"Come out! Now!"

Slowly but surely here came Aaron with his hands up in surrender. "You can tell the difference between walkers and humans by sound?"

Sabrina gave Aaron an eyeroll, of course Daryl could tell the difference or he wouldn't be the excellent hunter he is.

"Can you tell the difference between a good guy and a bad guy? Rick doesn't seem to be an expert at that." Aaron continued.

"There ain't much of a difference no more."

"That how you feel about your people?"

"Why are you following us?" Sabrina chimed in before things got ugly.

"I didn't know I was. I came out to hunt rabbits. I know why you're out here. Mind if I join?"

Sabrina scanned Aaron while Daryl started to walk past her and found no rabbits on him, unless they were in his backpack.

"Keep up. 'Nd keep quiet." Daryl stated harshly.

Aaron followed closely and quietly behind the couple. The three of them walked silently for at least twenty minutes before coming across a clearing and field. Sabrina tilted her head curiously when a sound hit her ears...it wasn't a walker type sound but something else that she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You hear that?" She asked quietly then gasped silently when they al stopped to see a solid black horse.

She couldn't believe that she was seeing a horse...but the question was, how has it survived out here this long?

"I've been trying to catch him for months, bring him inside. His name is Buttons. One of the kids saw him run by the gate a while back. Thought he looked like a Buttons. I haven't seen him for a while. I was afraid it was too late. Every time Eric or I come close, he gets spooked." Aaron informed while he took a rope out and Daryl took it. "Have you done this before?"

"My group did. Bu' they weren't ou' there tha' long. The longer they're ou' there, the more they become wha' they really are." Daryl stated before slowly and cautiously making his way to the horse.

"He's just rough around the edges. Once you get past that part then you'll know he's a good guy deep inside." Sabrina informed softly with her arms crossed and a smile on he face as she watched her husband get closer to the horse.

Aaron and Sabrina watched in amazement as Daryl got close enough to the horse that he could touch the animal. But that was short lived when a twig snapped, spooking Buttons which made him run off as walkers came out of nowhere.

"C'mon on, they're comin'!"

"Son of a-" Sabrina hissed, unsnapping the throwing knife pouch and running out into the field to help Daryl.

While Aaron shot the walkers with his silenced rifle, Daryl and Sabrina took the walkers down with their knives. Once the walkers were dead, Daryl motioned for the two to follow him. He was determined on getting the horse.

"You ride horses?"

"No." Sabrina answered.

"I ride bikes." Daryl stated as he looked for the horse's trail.

"I take it you don't mean 10-speeds. I know you're feeling like an outsider. It's not your fault, you know. Eric and I, we're still looked at as outsiders in a lot of ways. We've heard our fair share of well-meaning, but hilariously offensive things from some otherwise really nice men and women. People are people. The more afraid they get, the more stupid they get. Fear shrinks the brain. They're scared of you and me for different reasons. They're less scared of me because they know me. It's less and less every day. So let them get to know you. You two should go to Deanna's party tonight." Aaron rambled.

"I'm not much of a party goer. Never was."

"I go' nothin' ta prove. I me' a lot of bad people ou' here doin' a lot of bad shit. They weren't afraid of nothin'."

"Yeah, they were." Aaron said before silence fell up on them again.

About five more minutes of tracking, the three of them found Buttons pinned with walkers approaching him.

"Gotta move quick. He's pinned in with 'em. I go' the far ones. Sabrina, stay here. Don't wan' ya in danger." Daryl said as he made his way to Buttons and taking down walkers.

Aaron went in the fenced area with Daryl then went down to the ground quickly. Sabrina was about to run in and help but Aaron sliced the walkers hands off and Daryl stomped on it's head. He smashed one's head against the dead walker and Aaron got up and shot a walker that was approaching Daryl. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief then got teary eyed once the horse's agonizing cries reached her ears. She couldn't see what happened but she knew they were too late to save the poor animal. When Daryl and Aaron came into view without the horse, that's when Sabrina ran to Daryl and broke down in tears. Daryl lowered his crossbow to the ground and hugged her tightly, trying his best to sooth her...even if he didn't know much in the soothing department.

"C'mon, let's ge' back ta the others, k?" He said after a few minutes.

Sabrina nodded and pulled away, wiping her tears as they walked back to the gated community in silence. The sun was setting when they finally reached the gates, someone opened them and they walked through.

"I'ma take her home so she can ge' some rest."

Aaron nodded softly. "Take care you two." He said, giving an almost sorrowful look to Sabrina, knowing what she witnessed was hard on her.

Aaron parted his way from Daryl and Sabrina. Daryl had his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked back home in silence. When they got there, Daryl noted nobody was there and took Sabrina up to the bathroom.

"Ge' undressed 'nd ge' cleaned up, Ya had a long day." He said, pecking her forehead.

Daryl was about to leave the bathroom but Sabrina's arm shot out, catching his hand to make him stay.

"I'm not getting cleaned up unless you're with me." She looked at him with her red puffy puppy dog eyes. Sabrina didn't want to be alone right now.

Daryl looked at her for a moment before closing the door with him on the same side as his wife. Sabrina smiled softly and the two of them started discarding their clothes to get washed up. Once the day was scrubbed off of them, the two of them got dressed together, feeling a bit more refreshed.

"Ya wanna go ta tha' party?"

"Only if you want to. Like I said earlier, I'm not much of the party type, never was."

"Nothin' wrong with tryin' ta go." Daryl said lacing up his boots.

Sabrina slipped on a pair of sandals that matched the knee length navy blue dress. The two of them walked out of the house hand and hand as they made their way to Deanna's. When they reached the front of her house they stood there and looked at each other, as if asking 'you really want to do this?'

"I think some quiet time is better then that." Sabrina said, making reference to the noises that were coming from Deanna's home. "Besides, we don't get much quiet time."

"I think yer righ'. Le's go back."

Linking their hands together again, the couple headed back to the house. While they walked back home, they heard Aaron call their names, which they stopped in their tracks to say a quick hi.

"Thought ya were goin' ta tha' party over there."

"Oh, I was never going to go 'cause of Eric's ankle, thank God."

"Why the hell did ya tell us ta go then?"

"I said try. You did. It's a thought that counts thing."

"Al'righ'."

"Hey, come in. Have some dinner. Come on, man. It's some pretty serious spaghetti." Aaron said before walking back inside.

Daryl looked at Sabrina and she shrugged. "It's better then us going back home and trying to cook something."

With that, the two of them headed up the stairs to Aaron and Eric's home and went inside. They done their greetings before sitting down at the dining room table to eat dinner. The dinner was actually enjoyable, even with Daryl's spaghetti slurping.

"Thanks." Daryl grunted as he swallowed his last bite and grabbed the wine glass.

Sabrina suppressed a chuckle as she twirled the pasta around the fork.

"Mmm, when you're out there, if you happen to be in a store or something, Mrs. Neudermyer is really looking for a pasta maker. And we're all really trying to get her to shut up about it. I mean, we have crates of dried pasta in here, but she wants to make her own or something. I really think she just wants something to talk about, so if you see one out on your travels, it would go a long way to I thought it was done."

Sabrina rose her eyebrow to Eric, why would he think Daryl was going to go out there? She looked over to Aaron for an explanation.

"You didn't ask him already?" Eric asked Aaron quietly.

"Ask me wha'?"

"I think you should follow me. Sabrina, you're welcome to tag along." Aaron said as he stood up graciously.

Daryl and Sabrina looked at each other curiously before standing up and followed Aaron to the garage. Aaron opened the door and flipped the light on before stepping into the garage.

"When I got the place, there was that frame and some parts and equipment. Whoever lived here built them."

"It's a lo' of parts fer one bike."

"Whenever I came across any parts out there, I brought them back. I didn't know what I'd need. I always thought I'd learn how to do it, but I get the feeling you already know what to do with it. And the thing is, you're going to need a bike." Aaron explained while Sabrina and Daryl looked around.

"Why?" Sabrina asked crossing her arms lazily over her chest.

"I told Deanna not to give you a job because I think I have one for you. I'd like you to be Alexandria's other recruiter. I don't want Eric risking his life anymore."

"So you want my husband risking his life for you people? We don't even know you."

"Shorty."

Sabrina looked over at Daryl to see him shake his head, signaling her to stop, it wasn't good for their baby if she got worked up.

"I understand your concerns Sabrina but the reason why is because he knows what he's doing. out there." Aaron said looking at Sabrina then over to Daryl. "You're good out there. But you don't belong out there. I know it's hard getting used to people getting used to you. And I understand right now you need to be out there sometimes. So do I."

Sabrina watched Daryl take the cover off the bike frame as Aaron continued. "But the main reason why I want you to help me recruit is because you do know the difference between a good person and a bad person."

Seeing the look on Daryl's face when Aaron said that made Sabrina smile. It looked like he felt like he was accepted.

"I go' nothin' else ta do...Thanks..." He said, going over to his wife and rubbed the small of her back gently. "I'll ge' ya some rabbits."

Aaron and Sabrina chuckled while the three of them walked back into the house. The four of them chatted for a few minutes before Daryl and Sabrina said their goodbyes to return to the group's house. After they made it to the house, they went inside and started talking about a serious decision. After the decision was made, the two of them decided to walk up to a bedroom to sleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a couple of days and in those couple of days, Daryl had the motorcycle assembled and functional. Sabrina didn't bug him much, only when she took food to him. She knew Aaron and Eric was more then happy to make Daryl something to eat, he was doing them a favor. But Sabrina wanted to take him food, after all Deanna assigned Sabrina as the 'housewife' since she was expecting. And even though Daryl didn't show it or admit it, Sabrina knew he was happy. He was doing his favorite thing; putting together a motorcycle, the group was safe, his wife and unborn child were safe and he felt accepted. The next morning, Daryl, Sabrina, Rick and Carol met up at the meeting spot. After a long talk Daryl and Sabrina had a long talk last night, they had made up their minds and were going to tell Rick and Carol.

"Morning." Rick said.

"Morning." Sabrina yawned.

"Take your pick." Carol said, digging the guns out of her bag.

"You know, we've been thinking..." Sabrina started and looked over to Daryl.

"Do we really need these? I mean, things go bad, yeah, sure. We do wha' we gotta do, bu' it's like ya said. We don't need these fer that."

"Right now we don't."

"Ya wanted me 'nd Shorty ta try, righ'? We're good. I'm good."

"Sabrina, are you sure?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She gave a reassuring smile.

Daryl and Sabrina watched Rick take a gun while Carol bagged the rest of them. As the four of them headed back to the community Sabrina noticed Daryl was awfully quiet. Looking over she saw that he had his guard up and in deep thought, which made her nervous. When they went through the gate Sabrina noticed the motorcycle sitting there, she looked at Daryl anxiously.

"They're already sending you out?"

"Nah, 'm jus' goin' ta take it ou' fer a test run. See how fast it can go 'nd see if I pu' it t'gether righ'."

"Gonna give it test run since the gate's open?"

Daryl glanced at the gate then back to her before answering. "Tha' would make the mos' sense. I was gonna give it a test run when we go' back, jus' wanted ta tell ya firs'."

She nodded before kissing Daryl softly. "Just be careful ok?"

"I will. Ya be careful 'nd ge' some rest when ya can fer our lil' one." Daryl said, kissing the top of her head quickly before anyone saw.

Sabrina watched him mount the motorcycle then started it up. She smiled hearing it roar to life, Sabrina gave him a wave which he returned with a small one before pulling out of the community. She watched Daryl ride away until he couldn't be seen anymore, the gate closed and she walked slowly back to the house. While Sabrina walked back to the house she could hear a dubstep type remix getting closer to her. When she looked up she saw a van coming her way. Deanna's son waved to her and she waved back as she kept walking.

"Morning Sabrina."

"Morning Maggie..." Sabrina glanced back in the direction of where the van was going then back to Maggie. "Who was all in the van?"

"Deanna's son, Glenn, Noah, Tara, Eugene and Nicholas. They're going to go put a device up."

"So the only ones here now is me, you, Rosita, Abraham-"

"Abraham's gone too, along with some others. He's helping them at one of the construction sites." Maggie blinked a few times in surprise. "Where's Daryl?"

"He took his new toy for a test run." Sabrina chuckled. "So he'll be back in a few hours."

"What are you planning on doing until he gets back?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Probably walk around for a bit to get used to this place and probably clean the houses up a bit."

"Make sure you get some rest in between, we all know if something happened to you or the unborn baby, Daryl would be irate."

"There's no doubt in my mind on that. I'll see you later Maggie." Sabrina chuckled softly as she waved to Maggie while walking off.

While walking to the houses that were for the group, Sabrina took in the scenery. Memorizing it. It was like a breath of fresh air, her and the group were safe, they had shelter, there were more survivors...and it was better looking than the prison. Her mind started playing future scenarios about being here. Deanna would show Daryl and Sabrina their own home so they could raise their little boy or girl, the two and a half of them would live happily ever after. Sabrina couldn't help but let a smile form across her face as her left hand rested on the tiny baby bump. Coming up to the sidewalk of the house Sabrina saw the little kid named same leaving one of the houses that Deanna assigned for the group.

"Hi Sabrina." The kids said with a wave before he jogged away.

"Hey Sam." She said to him before going up to the porch steps and into the house.

"Sam, I swear-"

Sabrina gave Carol a confused look as she shut the door. Since when was Carol so annoyed with kids? She had a daughter, she took care of Judith, Lizzie and Mika...

"Expecting someone else?"

"No, just thought Sam needed something else." Carol stated, shaking the deer in the headlights look off. "How are you feeling?"

Sabrina raised her eyebrow but dropped the subject. "I'm starting to get tired but other then that I'm fine."

"You should go upstairs and lie down for a bit. You need all the rest you can get."

Giving off a nod Sabrina started for the stairs. "I think I'll do that..." Climbing a couple of stairs Sabrina stopped and turned around. "You're not off the hook Carol, I'm going to find out what's going on with you." With that Sabrina turned back around and went upstairs to a bedroom.

After making it into the bedroom she shut the door then flopped down onto the bed with a groan. Sabrina didn't even bother kicking off her shoes, she was too tired and she found a comfortable spot. After a few minutes of listening to the old fashioned alarm clock going tick-tock Sabrina's eyes grew heavy and she went out like a light.

She didn't wake back up until the smell of something sweet was baking, giving off a satisfied sigh Sabrina sat up slowly, raking her fingers through her hair. Finally waking up a bit more she decided to stand up and head down to the kitchen to see what was being baked but stopped on the stairs when she heard a kid's voice.

"Sometimes when I get sad, I break stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Silence. "You said somebody broke your owl statue. Did you break it?" More silence.

Sabrina leaned up against the wall listening in on Carol and Sam's conversation.

"Why? Why are you here?" Carol continued asking questions.

"Why did you steal the guns?" Sam quipped back.

"'Cause sometimes you need to protect yourself."

"Can I have a gun?"

"Why do you want one?"

"It's not for me."

Hearing Sam say that made Sabrina's heart sink, the kid wanted his mother protected from his father.

"Who's it for?" Silence. "Sam, who's it for?...Sam." Carol called after the kid but he was already out the front door.

Sabrina shook her head as she came down the steps and walked into the kitchen with a frown.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know him and his mother aren't safe with Pete around." Giving off a sigh she combed her fingers through her hair again. "We've got to tell Rick. He'll get to the bottom of it and protect them."

Carol nodded. "I think I saw him enter the other house a little while ago. But first I'm going to go to their house to make sure Jessie's alright."

"Alright, I'll go see if Rick's at the other house. And Carol, be careful." Sabrina said as they walked to the front door.

While Carol went to Jessie's house, Sabrina went to the other house that was for the group to see if Rick was there. Opening up the door she called out for Rick and saw him coming down the steps with his index finger over his lips.

"Just laid Judith down, what's wrong?"

"Sorry..." Sabrina took a deep breath. "I...I mean Carol and I found out about something and you're going to have to get involved..."

Rick ushered her away from the stairs and was about to ask a question but the front door opened and Carol stepped inside then closed the door.

"Pete's hitting Jessie. Maybe Sam, too." Carol said, not beating around the bush.

Rick looked from Carol to Sabrina. "Are you absolutely sure? You know this how? Sam tell you?"

"He didn't have to." Carol stated.

"Sam said he wanted a gun to protect his mother." Sabrina said.

"That night, when I went to get the guns, Sam saw me taking some but didn't say a word to anybody about it. And I just came back from Jessie and Pete's...I asked to see Jessie or Sam but Pete shut the door in my face...Rick, I know how this is gonna go with Pete. There's only one way it can go."

Sabrina and Rick looked at each other before looking back at Carol, Sabrina had a weird feeling in her stomach as she looked at Carol curiously...even though she knew what was about to be said.

"You're gonna have to kill him." Carol said.


	11. Chapter 11

That evening when Daryl came back from the motorcycle test run, Sabrina had pulled him into the bedroom that was 'theirs' and shut the door. She didn't even know where to begin with the conversation as she sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"What's wrong shorty?"

"I don't even know where to begin Daryl..."

Daryl rested his crossbow against the nightstand as he sat down next to his wife. "Sabrina, what's goin' on?"

"Before I tell you, please tell me Aaron's not going to want you to go out beyond the gate tomorrow to recruit. You need to be here..."

"What the hell did I miss taday?"

Running her finger through her hair, Sabrina looked over at him. "Long story short, I think Rick's going to do something to get us all kicked out. Sam, Jessie and Pete's son wanted one of the guns that Carol got so his mother could be protected." She sighed before continuing. "Carol went to their house and Pete wouldn't let Jessie or Sam go to the door...meaning-"

"Meanin' he's abusin' his ol' lady 'nd son. Great."

Sabrina nodded. "So giving the way Rick's acted in the past, we're going to need all hands on deck if he does something..."

"Dammit...'m sorry Sabrina...I gotta tell ya somethin'..." Daryl spoke softly as he held her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Aaron wants ta go on a recruit run tanight."

"But what about Rick?"

"I'll try my damnest ta be here by morning tha' way we have enough man power ta handle Rick."

"And if you're not?..." Sabrina started getting teary eyed.

"Then we hope Rick doesn't do nothin'. Sure Michonne will keep him in check."

Giving a small nod, Sabrina threw herself into Daryl's chest, crying hysterically. Daryl tensed up as he wrapped his arms around her, even though the two of them have been together for a while, Daryl still wasn't one hundred percent sure on how to be comforting. Not only that but he didn't know how to deal with pregnant hormonal women...sure Lori was regnant and hormonal but he kept his distance from her. But Sabrina was his wife, he had to be there for her. After Sabrina finally calmed her sobs down, the two of them laid on the bed still wrapped up in each other's arms. Before Sabrina fell asleep, Daryl whispered his I love you to her and kissed her forehead before heading off to recruit.

Sabrina slept all night and was awoken by the smell of food, giving off a groan she laid there for a few. Sitting up, her head began to swim, cold sweat and her stomach started turning, Sabrina stood quickly and headed to the bathroom to throw her guts up. One thing Sabrina didn't miss was morning sickness, she had horrible morning sickness when she was pregnant with Anna and she was hoping it wasn't going to be the same way. Finally picking herself up off the bathroom floor, flushing the toilet and cleaning herself up a little she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning Carol, what are you making?"

"A casserole for Pete." Carol said then looked to Sabrina to see a confused look. "It's the only way I can get into the house and tell him to straighten up."

"That makes sense then." Sabrina yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Just be careful."

"I will. And Sabrina..."

"What is it?"

"I would've told you last night but I wanted you to spend some time with Daryl and get some sleep but...Noah was killed and Tara's in pretty bad shape."

Frowning deeply, Sabrina's eyes started watering. "Are you sure?"

Carol nodded with a frown. "I'm afraid so Sabrina." She went to Sabrina and hugged her. "How 'bout I fix you something, I'm sure you're starving."

"Not really but I know I have to eat, it's not just me that I have to take care of."

Carol nodded as she turned back to the stove to make Sabrina something to eat. While carol cooked an omelet for Sabrina, a silence was around them. Sabrina was trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened but couldn't at this point. She jumped when a plate was set down in front of her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." She smiled softly at Carol a she picked up a fork to dig into breakfast.

Carol finally picked up the cool casserole dish and put it in the fridge. "I'll give it to him later but for now, I'm going to take a walk to scout things out."

Sabrina nodded. "Alright, just be careful."

Carol left the house while Sabrina ate her omelet slowly, letting it satisfy her. She hadn't had something like this taste so god for a long time and she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Once it was gone she stood up from the table, taking her plate to the sink to rinse it but ended up doing the dishes that were piled into the sink. Once that was done Sabrina decided to tidy up the house a bit so it looked more presentable if someone that wasn't from group decided to come over. After doing a light dusting she rested on the couch for a bit, it wasn't long enough until she heard a commotion outside. Standing up she looked out the window but couldn't see anything so Sabrina decided to go outside to see what was going on. As she walked towards the sounds of the commotion she shook her head, if Daryl was here right now, he'd be scolding her for going out of the house to see what was going on. He'd tell her to stay inside where it's safe until he got back from investigating...but Daryl wasn't here and hopefully nobody would tell him that she decided to see what was going on. Sabrina gasped and started running down the road to the two bodies wrestling on the ground. it was like the whole town was there watching the fight between Pete and Rick.

"Dammit!" Sabrina hissed as she saw Pete on top of Rick, the both of them having their hands at each others' throats.

Everything was in slow motion as she watched Pete punched Jessie away. Rick ended up getting the upper hand, turning to where he was on top of Pete now. She went closer to the fight as she saw Rick push Carl away harshly.

"Carl, come here." Sabrina called out.

Sabrina put her hands on Carl's shoulders in a protective yet comforting manner as they watched the scuffle. Rick finally got a good choke hold on Pete and Deanna's voice could be heard. Hearing hurried footsteps coming towards them, Sabrina turned her head to see Glenn and Nicholas coming and stopping to see what was going on. Turning her attention back to the men on the ground she heard Deanna finally yell.

"Dammit, Rick! I said stop!"

"Or what?" Rick said, standing up quickly on wobbly legs as he pulled his gun out. "You gonna kick me out?" He asked going into a kneeling position.

"Put that gun down, Rick." Deanna said calmly

"You still don't get it. None of you do! We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones who live. You, you just sit and plan and hesitate. You pretend like you know when you don't. You wish things weren't what they are. Well, you want to live? You want this place to stay standing? Your way of doing things is done. Things don't get better because you-you want them to. Starting right now, we have to live in the real world. We have to control who lives here."

"That's never been more clear to me than it is right now."

Sabrina had gotten the "oh shit, here we go" face once those words fell out of Deanna's mouth. She looked over at Michonne, who looked over to Sabrina then the two of them looked back to Rick.

"Me? Me? You-You mean- you mean me?" Rick laughed almost insane. "Your way is gonna destroy this place. It's gonna get people killed. It's already gotten people killed. And I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen. If you don't fight, you die. I'm not gonna stand by-"

Sabrina flinched some when Michonne, out of no where went up and decked Rick, knocking him out. Everything got extremely quiet as the group looked at Deanna's group and visa versa.

"I want everyone to go back to your homes. We'll have a meeting about all of this once everything's cooled down." Deanna commanded.

"C'mon Carl, let's get to the house." Sabrina patted his shoulders gently. "Michonne will take care of him."

The two of them walked back to the house in silence. Sabrina couldn't believe it, Rick went insane and now possibly got the whole group kicked out because of his actions. That meant Sabrina and Daryl's unborn child wouldn't be safe...and Daryl would never forgive Rick for that. The only thing on Sabrina's mind was what the hell was going to happen now?


	12. Finale

It seemed like this day was never going to end, if Sabrina had to guess what time it was, it was around noon according to the sun's position. She had helped Carl with Judith, made them lunch, gave Judith a bath then laid her down for a nap. After laying Judith down, Sabrina decided to clean up the other house that was the groups. By the time she was done she was exhausted, Sabrina sat down in one of the chairs that was in the living room. Kicking her feet up onto the coffee table she let out a contented sigh once she found a comfortable spot.

"Do you need anything?"

Cracking one eye open and looking to the right Sabrina saw Carl standing there. "I'm good Carl. Are you okay?" She asked, now both of her eyes open, giving him a concerned look.

He gave a shrug. "Guess I'll be alright...is it okay if I go see my dad?"

"It's fine with me but I don't know where he was drug off to...I'm sure if you find Michonne, she'll let you know where he is."

Carl nodded before walking to the door.

"And Carl, be careful."

"I will." He said to Sabrina before walking out the door to find his dad.

It was just Sabrina and Judith, who was sitting on the floor playing with a few toys that the community gave to her. As Judith tried to put the right shapes into the holes Sabrina smiled as she remembered Ana as a baby trying to figure things out. If blocks didn't fit in the right place or if things didn't move right on a toy, Ana would throw it in frustration and not touch that toy again for a month or two. Sabrina was glad that her late daughter grew out of that stage finally and she started wondering if Ana would have been excited knowing that she was going to be a big sister. Surely Ana would've been, she always dreamed of being a big sister and Ana loved Daryl to pieces which was a bonus. But sadly Ana's not around to hear the news...Sabrina snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Judith babbling.

"Whatcha doing sweetie?" Sabrina asked softly as she slid out of the chair and to the floor with Judith.

Judith babbled again with a smile and handed her a star shaped block then babbled again. It was like she was trying to tell Sabrina to put the star shaped block into the right hole. Sabrina smiled then started playing the 'Let's see where it fits' game. The two of them played that for a while before Carl came through the door while Judith yawned.

"Back."

Sabrina looked over to Carl with a soft smile. "Everything go ok?"

He shrugged. "I guess. He's still K.O'd but when he wakes up Michonne will talk to him then let my dad go."

"Didn't think Michonne punched Rick that hard." She blinked in surprise as she got up then swept Judith up. "I was just about to fed Judith then lay her down for a nap."

"I'll do it." Carl said reaching for the tired baby. "And the meeting's tonight."

"Alright, thanks Carl." Sabrina carefully handed him Judith. "I'm going to go to our other house and clean up a bit. If you need anything, come over and let me know ok?"

He gave a nod and a thanks then Sabrina left house number when and went to house number two. She had already cleaned the place up and it looked like Sabrina was the only one in house number two at the moment so she took the opportunity to go take a bubble bath. She was so grateful that there was hot water because her back was killing her and Sabrina needed a way to relax. Stripping everything off she carefully stuck her toes in the hot water to test the temperature before submerging herself into it. She gave a loud contented sigh as she closed her eyes, all the bad felt like it faded away in that moment. Losing track of time, Sabrina finally got out and dried herself off then wrapped the towel around her and looked in the full length mirror. Running her hands down the towel that was wrapped around her body, her hands stopped at the small bulge where the baby was developing. As she turned to the left and right, looking at the baby bump Sabrina couldn't help her mind from going down the 'what if' path. What if the meeting tonight was a waste of time? What if Deanna's already made her decision? What if Rick gets kicked out, will Daryl want to stay at the community to keep Sabrina and the baby safe? What if Deanna kicks them all out? Then the unborn baby would have no actual safe home. What if Daryl doesn't even make it back from this recruit? What if Sabrina delivered the baby and it came out as a stillborn? Hearing the sound of footsteps down in the kitchen snapped Sabrina out of her thoughts, she quickly dressed and drained the water before heading down the steps just in time to see Carol leaving with the casserole she made. Sabrina sighed as she watched Carol walk away from the house and out of Sabrina's view. Turning back around, Sabrina headed back upstairs to the bedroom that was deemed as hers and Daryl's to take a nap before the meeting so she could have a clear head.

The sun was setting by the time Sabrina woke up, sitting up she ran her fingers through her hair. Sliding out of bed she put some sandals on before heading downstairs and out the door, hoping she wasn't too late for the meeting and hoped Deanna would forgive her lateness even with what's happened. Jogging down the sidewalk Sabrina had finally made it to the entrance of Deanna's yard, regaining her breath she went through the threshold and towards the group of people waiting for the meeting to start.

"Sorry if I'm late I-"

"It's alright, the meeting's just now starting." Reg said politely with a soft smile.

Sabrina nodded as she stood next to a concerned Maggie.

"We're going to start."

"Can we wait? There's still people coming. Glenn, Rick." Maggie said.

"We're going to start. It's already dark. We're going to talk about what happened. Not the fight. Not what precipitated it. We're dealing with that. We're going to talk about one of our constables, Rick Grimes. We're going to talk about how he had a pistol he stole from the armory, about how he pointed it at people. And we're going to talk about what he said. I was hoping he'd be here." Deanna explained, completely ignoring Maggie's request.

_Bitch._ Sabrina thought as she was already getting angry.

"She said he's coming." Michonne stated.

"I'm sure he'll be here. And I'm sure we can work this all out." Carol said with a fake smile.

"Exactly, you gotta give everyone a chance to get here before you start. Especially the person that we're going to be talking about." Sabrina stated as she tried not to sound snappy.

But the pleads were heard by deaf ears, the meeting started anyway. Sabrina kept her arms crossed and blocked the meeting out as she thought of Daryl. When was he going to be back? Was he on his way? Did he run into trouble? Was he injured? Did him and Aaron find a group or someone to bring back? Sabrina finally came out of her thoughts as Michonne was saying her finishing statement.

"And after being out there and then not being how you were out there it can drive you crazy. Rick just wants his family to live. He wants all of you to live. Who he is, is who you're gonna be if you're lucky."

Sabrina nodded in agreement as Michonne stepped back then Carol stood up to start defending Rick.

"Rick Grimes saved my life over and over. There's terrifying people out there.  
And he rescued me from them. People like me, people like us need people like him. I know what happened last night was scary. And I'm sure he's sorry for that. But maybe we should listen to what he was saying." Carol sat back down then Abraham spoke up.

"Simply put, there is a vast ocean of shit you people don't know shit about. Rick knows every fine grain of said shit and then some."

"There's very few people like Rick, and now there's even less since the world's changed. Sure, he's battled his demons. I know everyone here has and if you say you haven't then you're a liar. Rick has been there for the group since day one. He's always had everyone's back even when nobody asked for it, he did it. He does everything that he can to protect the people he cares for. And if you're going to punish and ridicule him for doing that, protecting, then y'all need to rethink your morals." Sabrina explained then leaned against the brick fence so Maggie could talk.

"My father respected Rick Grimes. Rick is a father, too. He's a man with a good heart who feels the things he does, the things he has to do. And all of us who were together before this place, no matter when we found each other, we're family now. Rick started that. And you won't stop it. You can't. And you don't want to. This community, you people that family you want to be a part of it, too."

"Before we hear from anyone else, I-I would like to share something in the spirit of transparency. Father Gabriel came to see me the day before yesterday and he said our new arrivals can't be trusted, that they were dangerous, that they would put themselves before this community. And not one day later, Rick seemed to demonstrate all the things Father Gabriel said. I had hoped Gabriel would be here tonight."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows questionably then looked over to Maggie before looking back to Deanna with an eyeroll.

"I don't see him here, Deanna. So you're just saying what someone said. Did you tape him?" Jessie finally spoke up.

"He's not here." Maggie said.

"Neither is Rick." Deanna countered.

"Excuse me." Maggie said before taking off.

Sabrina dug her fingers into the long sleeves that were covering her arms from the cold as she gritted her teeth in annoyance, she was so close to exploding on this Deanna bitch. Then one of the community members stood up to speak.

"I just want to keep my family safe. You know? And I don't even know what that means anymore, but if it means that we've got to get rid of-" But he cut himself off and looked over to where footsteps were heard.

Sabrina looked in the direction of where everyone else was looking and gasped loudly at what she saw. Rick had come through the archway carrying a dead walker then tossed it in front of him, breathing heavily.

"There wasn't a guard on the gate. It was open."

"I asked Gabriel to close it." The guy that was on gate duty earlier said.

"Go." Deanna ordered and the guy high-tailed it out of there.

"I didn't bring it in. It got inside on its own. They always will. The dead and the living, because we're in here. And the ones out there they'll hunt us. They'll find us. They'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us. But we'll kill them. We'll survive. I'll show you how. You know, I was thinking-I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives? But I'm not gonna do that. You're gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be. Luck runs out." Rick preached.

Sabrina was going to clap at Rick's speech but she turned white at what she saw next.

"You're not one of us. You're not one of us!"

"Pete, you don't want to do this." Reg spoke, going to an angry sword holding Pete.

"Get the Hell away from me, Reg."

"Pete, just stop." Reg tried again.

Deanna went to her husband to try and help him calm Pete down, Sabrina carefully walked over and stood next to Rick and Carol.

"Not now." Carol whispered to Rick, who was getting ready to pull out the gun.

The match between Pete, Reg and Deanna went on for a few moments until Pete had enough and sliced Reg's throat with the sword. Abraham tackled and pinned Pete, Deanna caught her husband screaming no and crying, Sabrina stood there in shock next to Carol and Eugene. There was nothing anyone could do, Reg was dead in a matter of seconds.

"Rick. Do it."

Without hesitation Rick followed Deanna's command and with one shot, Pete was dead.

"Rick?"

Sabrina's attention was drawn to the voice of a dark colored man and next to him were Aaron...and Daryl.

"Daryl?" Sabrina's eyes teared up as she ran past Rick and went straight into Daryl's arms, letting the sobs flow freely.

She didn't know how long she'd been wrapped up in Daryl's arms, Sabrina didn't even know what was going on around her anymore or that the scenery changed from outside to the bedroom of hers and Daryl's.

"Wha' the Hell happened while I was gone?"

"You should've stayed. Rick flipped his lid. He was trying to protect Jessie then him and Pete were in the street fighting. His mouth overloaded his ass, Michonne K.O'd him. Then somehow walkers got in. We were having a meeting about the fate of Rick and Pete came with a sword, trying to kill Rick but-" Sabrina started sobbing again.

Daryl had leaned his crossbow on the nightstand then sat down on the bed, pulling her with him. He hugged her tightly.

"Reg tried to get Pete to calm down but he ended up getting his throat slashed..." She buried her head into his neck still crying. "Deanna told Rick to do it. Daryl, what's going to happen now?" Sabrina lifted her head up with tears streaming down her face as she looked at him.

Daryl honestly didn't know what to do. He would stand by Rick but Rick just flew off the handle and he didn't know what to do at the moment. He would stay by Sabrina but he didn't know how to deal with the fluctuating hormones. The only thing Daryl knew right at this very moment was his wife and unborn child needed him. Daryl didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around Sabrina and laid them back on the bed. As they laid there wrapped in each other's arms, Daryl kissed her forehead every once in a while until the exhaustion from the day took them over.


End file.
